Cassiopée Evans Lupin, ou une enfant désirée
by petitKiaradu77
Summary: Si les Potter n'avait pas eu un enfant mais deux.Si une petite fille existait et avait été éloignée de sa famille pour sa protection peu avant l'attaque qui fut fatal au jeune couple.. voir à l'intérieur pour un résumé complet
1. Prologue

Résumé : Et si les Potter n'avait pas eu un enfant, mais deux... Et si une petite fille existait et qu'elle aurait été éloignée de sa famille pour sa protection peu avant l'attaque qui fut fatale au jeune couple... Cassiopée est une petite fille qui vit dans un monde de violence jusqu'au jour ou elle est recueillie par la famille d'un vieil ami de ses parents.

NDA : Ceci est une song fic, la chason est tirée de la comédie musicale du Roi Soleil, aucun des personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartient à par Riggel et Cassiopée, ou tout autres personnages inventés.

C'est dans une petite ville, une toute petite ville, tout près de Londres, au sud de Londres pour être plus précis, où commence cette histoire. Deux jeunes gens, vêtu de pieds en capes par des vêtements bien sombres, trop sombre pour des gens aussi jeunes, s'avançaient tout doucement vers une maison qui avait un aspect plus que délabré par le temps et les intempéries. Chacun de ces deux jeunes gens portaient dans les bras une espèce de tas de couvertures. En réalité, il s'agissait de deux couffins ou semblait dormir deux bambins de 1 an et quelques mois, 3 mois environs. Ils marchaient rapidement vers la maison, quand l'un d'eux s'arrêta soudain. L'autre personne s'arrêta alors à son tour et se retourna vers sa compagne pour lui parler.

« Lily, ma chérie, tu sais très bien qu'il nous faut le faire ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement bien James, mon cœur, mais, malgré le fait qu'il s'occupe déjà de Riggel avec sa femme, là, il s'agit tout de même de notre unique petite fille, de notre petite Cassiopée ! Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment la confier à mon frère, mon chéri ? »

« Lily, on est plus qu'obligé de le faire ! Voldemort finira tôt ou tard par nous retrouver et là, il voudra tuer les deux petits. S'il s'agit bien d'Harry, alors Cassiopée pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité, d'une grande aide. Tu sais tout comme moi que les jumeaux sont très puissants et qu'ils sont presque intouchable éloignés. »

« Je le sais plus que bien, c'est moi qui les ai portés. Je souhaite tout de même qu'on laisse une lettre pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse comprendre plus tard. Je veux également laisser un message avec toute la vérité pour Dumbledore afin qu'un innocent ne soit pas mis en prison. »

« Très bien, Lily. Maintenant continuons, ma chérie. »

« D'accord James. »

Lhomme, qui s'appelait James, fit demi tour et se hâta vers la maison. Une fois là-bas, il attendit sa femme. Cette dernière leva alors la main et le bouclier qui était autour de la maison se leva temporairement, le temps que le jeune couple et leurs deux enfants en bas âges puissent passer et entrer dans la propriété. Bientôt, ils furent devant la porte de la maison et James qui était le plus proche de la porte, frappa trois coups bien distincts. La porte fut très rapidement ouverte par les habitants de la maison. En fait, elle s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine d'années. Celui-ci les fit entrer dans sa maison très silencieusement. Il referma rapidement la porte lorsque les deux autres adultes furent entrés dans le hall de la maison. L'homme, qui avait ouvert la porte au couple, ressemblait très pour très à la jeune femme, il lui ressemblait tant que l'on aurait presque dit son jumeau. Il était grand, les cheveux Aubrun, mi-long coiffé en catogan. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur unique à cinq personnes, l'une d'entre elle était morte il y avait quelque temps, les trois autres étaient devant lui, ils étaient vert émeraude. Il avait également un nez aquilin. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Lily s'approcha du jeune homme et lui déposa le couffin, qu'elle tenait, dans les bras. Quand elle l'eut fait, elle enleva la capuche de sa cape. Les deux hommes savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils allaient voir apparaître. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient voir apparaître une jeune femme de 21 ans. Cette jeune femme avait les cheveux Aubrun tirant sur le roux, long et ses yeux vert brillant tel deux émeraudes, les mêmes yeux que son frère. Elle se nommait Lily Potter, née Evans. Et elle était mariée à James Potter. Un jeune homme aux yeux noisette, aux cheveux toujours en bataille. Il était, lui aussi grand, mais il était également mince sans être maigre et il avait une carrure d'athlète. Le jeune homme qui leur avait ouvert parla alors.

« Vous êtes en retard, tous les deux ! Bien, avant que vous ne repartiez, tous les deux, vous êtes sûr de vouloir laisser la petite Cassiopée ici ? »

« Oh Steeve ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite, tu joues un peu trop avec nos nerfs ! Tu sais très bien, aussi bien que nous, que c'est dur, mais que nous n'avons pas le choix ! Elle sera nettement plus en sécurité ici, avec toi qu'à la maison ! Et puis, ainsi elle pourra plus facilement aider son frère. »

« Désolé Lily. Remus viendra-t-il la chercher ? Enfin s'il n'est pas le traitre, bien sûr. »

« Je ne sais pas Steeve, je ne sais pas du tout, normalement oui. En fait, tout ce qui est sûr, c'est que, s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, Harry sera confié à votre demi-sœur, Petunia et Cassiopée sera sensée aller chez Remus, comme convenu. »

« Euh… j'y pense, mais s'il vous arrive quelque chose, Sirius, qui est sensé être votre gardien du secret, deviendra, aux yeux de tous, un traitre à notre cause et un meurtrier. »

« On le sait parfaitement Steeve et à ce moment là, tu pourras faire quelque chose, ou au pire, si tu ne pouvais rien faire, Cassiopée elle le pourra. Surtout laisses lui cette lettre sous l'oreiller. Elle contient toute la vérité… »

« Lily, ma chérie, tu tiens vraiment à ce que Cassiopée soit une gardienne de nos souvenirs ? »

« James, tu sais aussi bien que moi, donc très bien, qu'on ne devient pas gardien ou gardienne, mais on nait gardien ou gardienne. Ton père te l'a rappelé l'autre jour pourtant. Cassiopée sera la seule, avec Harry, à pouvoir faire éclater la vérité à notre sujet si mon frère n'y arrive pas ! »

« Très bien Lily, très bien, mais j'espérai seulement que ce soit un rêve et non la réalité. »

« Je le sais James, moi aussi je l'aurai voulu, mais c'est comme cela et on n'y peut rien. »

Encore une fois, Lily et James s'étaient disputés, à croire qu'ils aimaient faire cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily avait encore eu le dernier mot face à son cher et tendre époux. Ce dernier avait, lui aussi encore une fois, capitulé et accepté les dires de sa femme même si cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais sa femme avait, bien trop souvent, raison. Steeve, quant-à lui, se régalait en regardant sa sœur et son beau-frère se disputer et comme toutes personnes connaissant Lily Evans Potter, il savait que James n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, surtout face à Lily, lui qui en temps normal était très nul à ce jeu du dernier mot, lui qui ne gagnait que deux fois sur dix. Et oui, je crois que vous avez du vous en douter et comprendre, au vu des nombreuses ressemblances physiques, ce jeune homme n'est autre que le jeune frère de Lily, Steeve Evans. Alors maintenant il faut que je vous explique, tout comme Lily, il est né du deuxième mariage de leur père. C'est aussi pour cela qu'aucun des deux ne ressemblaient à Petunia, qui était née du premier mariage de leur père, c'était aussi pour cette même raison que Petunia n'était pas une sorcière alors que son frère et sa sœur l'étaient. Lily se pencha alors au dessus de sa fille et embrassa une dernière fois son bébé, son petit ange, sa petite fille. Puis James mit le petit Harry dans les bras de la jeune mère de famille, avant de s'approcher de son beau-frère pour embrasser sa fille. Puis, enfin il alla prendre sa femme dans ses bras, l'enlaçant doucement pour ne pas faire de mal à leur fils.

« On t'aime très fort mon petit ange. Prends bien soin d'elle Steeve. »

« Tu te souviens de la berceuse de maman ? »

« Oui, et je l'utiliserais pour la calmer et l'endormir s'il le faut. Je veillerais sur elle autant de temps qu'il le faudra. »

Le jeune couple, des larmes dans les yeux, sorti de la maison après avoir laissé la lettre pour leur fille et le message pour Dumbledore qui était également dans la lettre de la petite pour plus de sécurité car la lettre était ensorceler de façon à ce qu'elle soit toujours à l'endroit ou habitait la petite et qu'elle apparaitrait devant elle lorsqu'elle serait en âge de comprendre, soit ses onze ans si elle ne connaissait pas encore la vérité à ce moment là. Le jeune couple s'en alla avec leur fils, laissant leur petite fille chez son oncle, dans cette maison à l'aspect peu engageant. Une fois dans leur maison, le couple monta directement à l'étage pour aller coucher leur fils dans son berceau. Une fois le petit couché, la jeune mère alla dans sa propre chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle se mit alors à pleurer la séparation d'avec sa petite fille, de son petit ange, le portrait craché de ses deux parents au même titre que son jumeau. Les deux enfants avaient les cheveux noirs de jais, quoi que pour Cassiopée, il y avait une petite touche plus nuancée, ce qui laissait tout de même penser à leur mère que les jumeaux seraient le portrait craché de leur père avec ses yeux à elle. James entra à son tour dans la chambre conjugale et vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras pour la consoler. Ils ne se doutaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, de ce qu'il allait se passer cette nuit là, dans un lieu comme dans l'autre. En effet, cette nuit là, Voldemort passa à l'attaque, il avait découvert l'endroit ou ils se cachaient. Cette nuit là, Hagrid alla récupérer le petit Harry pour l'emmener chez sa tante, Petunia, ou l'attendait le directeur de Poudlard, mais surtout ami du défunt couple. Cette nuit là, ce ne fut pas le seul double meurtre.

Alors que la porte venait tout juste de se refermer et les barrières de la maison se remettre en place, après le départ du couple, Steeve regarda sa nièce pour tomber sous le charme des yeux émeraude striées d'or de la petite fille. Il lui fit un doux sourire et commença à monter les escaliers pour mettre la petite dans la chambre d'enfant, avec Riggel. Une fois qu'elle fut dans son berceau, Steeve s'assit entre les deux petits lits et commença à chanter doucement pour endormir la petite.

« Je sais qu'un jour aussi ton tour viendra

Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est condamné.

Tu peux être fille de rien ou de reine

Où tu seras, je serai à tes côtés.

Il y a toujours cet ange au fond de toi,

Où tu iras prêt à te consoler.

Alors d'accord

Qu'un rien ne gâche ta vie

Ça n'en vaut pas la peine

C'est l'amour qui t'emmène

Alors d'accord

Qu'une dance te fasse envie

Sache qu'on en sort grandi

D'oser le premier pas

Entre la cour et l'ombre d'un château

Les fées t'avaient aussi tourné le dos

Ne te résous jamais à t'oublier

Il te faudra apprendre à exister

Alors d'accord

Qu'un rien ne gâche ta vie

Ça n'en vaut pas la peine

C'est l'amour qui t'emmène

Alors d'accord

Qu'une dance te fasse envie

Sache qu'on en sort grandi

D'oser le premier pas.

Alors va ou ça te dit

Alors fait ce que tu dois. »

Alors que Steeve finissait la chanson, il pu voir que les deux petits anges, qu'il gardait, dormaient profondément aussi, après les avoir embrassés tendrement sur le front, il alla discrètement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et en sorti silencieusement. Il rejoignit alors sa femme au salon. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que les enfants dormaient du sommeil du juste lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la maison par effraction. Cette personne avait réussi à contourner les protections de la maison. Se rendant compte de cela, Steeve tenta le tout pour le tout pour protéger sa famille.

Alors qu'Harry était conduit chez sa tante, une maison au cœur d'une petite ville au sud de Londres était en proie aux flammes d'un incendie naissant. Un voisin, qui avait vu la personne s'introduire dans la maison, appela la police puis les pompiers. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Pendant que la police tenait les badauds éloignés, les pompiers maîtrisèrent rapidement le début d'incendie. Une fois le feu éteint, les pompiers entrèrent dans la maison. Le voisin leur avait dit qu'il y avait quatre personnes à l'intérieur de la maison. Aussi, ils allèrent voir s'il y avait des survivants. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers la première porte qu'ils virent. Là, ils trouvèrent deux corps mutilé, le couple était mort. Ils virent également que la pièce était un véritable chantier, ce qui laissait penser qu'ils avaient été attaqués et qu'ils s'étaient défendus. Ils poussèrent tous des soupires avant de mettre les corps sur des brancards pendant que les policiers, qui étaient entrés avec eux, prenaient des photos des lieux saccagés. Pendant que quatre hommes emmenaient les deux corps sans vie à l'extérieur de la maison, les pompiers restant continuèrent la fouille de la maison pour retrouver les deux autres habitants. Ils entraient dans la cuisine à ce qu'il semblait quand, soudain, ils entendirent des hurlements de terreur et de douleur mélangé vite suivit par des pleurs d'enfant venant de l'étage. Les pompiers se regardèrent un instant avant de se diriger presque en courant vers l'étage pour retrouver l'enfant qui semblait terrorisé. Ils trouvèrent une porte ouverte sur une nurserie, où se trouvaient deux enfants du même âge. En entrant dans la pièce, ils virent d'abord le berceau contenant le bébé en pleur puis ils virent le deuxième berceau et par la même le deuxième bébé, lui aussi terrorisé. Deux des policiers réagirent rapidement et prirent doucement les deux bambins pour ne pas leur faire du mal. Et, pendant que les pompiers continuaient leur fouille, les deux policiers récupérèrent les objets de la pièce, dont les deux couffins et des peluches ainsi que plusieurs papiers qui se trouvaient dans les couffins, qui se trouvaient être les papiers des deux enfants. Enfin les deux policiers sortirent de la maison pour mener à l'ambulance pour contrôle médical, étant donné que les enfants avaient respiré pas mal de fumé, les deux babins dont l'un d'eux pleurait toujours. La petite fille pleurait, malgré la douceur du policier qui la tenait, car elle voyait ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans un tout autre lieu. En effet, elle venait de voir Voldemort tuer son père puis sa mère et enfin essayer de faire la même chose à son frère jumeau, mais leur magie avait réagit et l'homme disparu en poussière, laissant une marque sur le front de son frère en forme d'éclair pendant qu'un croissant de lune apparaissait sur le front de la petite fille. Le petit garçon lui était calme et pourtant il y avait du sang sur son body. La petite fille aussi avait un peu de sang sur le visage. Quand les deux policiers s'en rendirent compte, ils hâtèrent le pas. Ils avaient tous les deux compris que les enfants avaient, eux aussi, du être attaqués par ceux qui avaient attaqués le couple avant que les policiers et les pompiers n'arrivent prévenu par le voisin. Voisin qui justement était en train de discuter avec un policier et l'infirmier. Quand il vit les policiers arriver en courant avec deux bambins et les affaires des petits, le voisin poussa un soupire, un soupire de soulagement. En entendant ce soupire, l'infirmier se tourna vers le voisin avec un regard interrogateur.

« Les deux enfants que vous allez voir sont tous les deux sous la garde de la famille Evans. Pour le petit garçon, cela fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il vit ici, depuis la mort de sa mère, la jeune miss Emma Leen et pour la petite, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la nièce de feu Mr Evans. »

« Pendant un instant j'ai cru que ce soupire était car vous pensiez que les deux petits étaient morts. »

« Désolé, ça peut porter à confusion, honnêtement j'aimerai fortement que se soit le contraire. En tout cas, la petite m'a l'air d'être bien vivante… mais elle est blessée ! »

« Merci de me le dire Mr, mais cela, nous l'avions parfaitement remarqué tous seuls. Kurt, ils ont besoin de soins tous les deux, ils ont respiré beaucoup de fumée et ils ont tous les deux des blessures qui saignent. La petite, une au front et le petit, une dans le dos. »

« C'est avec grand plaisir Marc que je vais m'occuper d'elle. Viens par ici, petit ange. »

L'infirmier, qui, vous l'aurez compris parfaitement, s'appelait Kurt, pris la petite fille des bras du policier et la déposa tout doucement, délicatement et tendrement sur une sorte de table à langer, qui était une table d'observation. Il la déshabilla doucement pour vérifier son état de santé. Il ne remarqua aucune autre blessure que celle qui se trouvait sur le front de la petite. Il prit une compresse et nettoya le sang qui se trouvait sur le visage de l'enfant. Il vit alors une plaie, celle-ci était en forme de croissant de lune et ne saignait plus. L'homme ne comprit pas vraiment comment elle pouvait avoir une telle forme et un tel endroit au niveau de la cicatrice, mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions que cela. Il prit ses habits pour rhabiller la petite. Il lui remit également ses bijoux qui étaient en or pures avec quelques pierres précieuses. Il y avait un collier d'or fin serti de petites pierres qui soutenait un pendentif en forme de lion avec la gueule ouverte, si réaliste qu'on aurait dit un véritable lion, avec à la place des yeux, des émeraudes et le bout de sa queue était en rubis. La petite fille avait également une bague avec ce qu'il supposait être les armoiries de la famille de la petite, qui était elle aussi accrochée au collier en or fin. En plus de cela, la petite fille avait aussi un bracelet constellé de pierres. Il y avait des saphirs, des rubis, des émeraudes, des opales et encore deux autres sortes de pierres dont l'homme ne connaissait pas le nom. Ce bracelet, même s'il avait voulu l'enlever, il n'aurait pas pu, car il ne semblait pas y avoir d'attache. Après avoir complètement rhabillé la petite fille, il la déposa tendrement la petite dans son couffin, celui qui avait été trouvé dans la maison, au milieu des peluches. Avant de se retourner vers le petit garçon, il put voir la fillette attraper une panthère noire en peluche et lui en mordiller un peu l'oreille. Il y avait une lettre accrochée à la peluche, mais l'infirmier ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Enfin, il prit le petit garçon pour commencer à l'ausculter lui aussi. Il le déshabilla doucement avant de le poser à son tour sur la table d'auscultation. Là, il put voir une gourmette en argent avec marqué dessus « Riggel Sirius Orion Leen-Black ». Le petit était en parfaite santé. Il se tourna vers les policiers.

« Les deux petits sont en parfaite santé, ils ont tout les deux une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur le front pour la petite et en forme de soleil au niveau des reins pour ce petit bonhomme, » dit-il en rhabillant le petit garçon qu'il avait finit d'ausculter.

« As-tu trouvé des informations sur eux ? »

« Oui. Le petit garçon s'appelle Riggel Sirius Orion Leen-Black, d'après ce qui est marqué sur sa gourmette ce qui concorde avec les dire du voisin qui disait qu'il était le fils de Emma Leen, elle serait morte en couche, pour ce qui est de la petite fille, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur elle, si ce n'est qu'elle est la nièce de Mr Evans, l'homme chez qui elle était. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux d'une famille riche au vu de la qualité des bijoux qu'ils portent. »

L'infirmier déposa le petit garçon dans le deuxième couffin au milieu de peluche pour lui aussi. Il prit une petite couverture bleue et la déposa sur le corps du bambin. Il remarqua alors une broderie donnant le nom du petit garçon. Prit d'une soudaine pensée, il se tourna vers le deuxième couffin et regarda la petite couverture légèrement semblable à celle du petit garçon, si ce n'est la couleur de la couverture, ou il y avait également une broderie. Il l'observa de plus près et lu le nom de la petite.

« Je sais comment s'appelle la petite. C'est Cassiopée Morgana Pearl Malicia Lily Evans Potter. Un bien grand nom pour une si petite fille. »

Les deux policiers s'approchèrent de nouveau des deux enfants accompagné d'une jeune femme, qui se trouvait être une assistante sociale.

« Ces enfants ont-ils une famille proche à laquelle nous pouvons les confier, maintenant que leurs protecteurs sont morts ? »

« Je ne sais pas, les parents de la petite semblaient avoir le diable aux fesses lorsqu'ils sont venus confier leur fille à Mr Evans. »

« Si, dans la semaine qui vient, personne ne demande la garde des enfants, ils seront confiés à un orphelinat. »

« C'est triste pour eux. Mais je tiens à préciser que ce sont des enfants appartenant très certainement à la noblesse, à la haute société. »

« Je m'en doute bien Mr, mais cela ne peux pas vraiment être autrement. Il faut qu'ils soient pris en charge si personne ne vient les chercher. »

L'infirmier eut un sourire triste, car il savait parfaitement ce que c'était que de grandir dans un orphelinat et à quel point il était dur de s'en sortir après. Il espérait sincèrement que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher, mais ils n'eurent pas cette chance. En effet, ils se retrouvèrent dans un orphelinat et pas des plus accueillant d'ailleurs, ou ils passèrent quelques années, cinq au total. Très rapidement, il fut remarqué par les quelques adultes qu'il ne fallait pas que les deux enfants soient séparés et être mis loin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Le seul problème que les petits avaient c'était que les autres enfants de l'orphelinat ne les aimaient pas trop et les mettaient très souvent à l'écart d'eux, ils n'étaient pas vraiment tendre avec eux dans leurs paroles ou leurs actions. Tout comme les adultes d'ailleurs, car ils faisaient des choses bizarres et que cela avait le don d'effrayer les adultes.

Très vite les adultes de l'orphelinat se rendirent compte que les deux enfants étaient très intelligent et même plus, vu que Cassiopée était une surdouée, on pourrait même dire qu'elle était un génie et Riggel était juste en dessous de sa meilleure amie niveau qualité intellectuelle. Enfin, ce n'est pas avec ces qualités que quelqu'un pourrait entrer dans le cercle très, mais alors très fermé des deux enfants. Aucuns des deux enfants n'avaient été présentés à des familles. En effet, la directrice de l'établissement disait à tous les adultes que c'étaient des enfants du malheur et qu'ils ne créaient que des problèmes à leurs entourages.

Dans un même temps, mais dans un autre lieu, un autre petit garçon n'avait pas du tout la vie rose comme on peut l'attendre pour un enfant aimé. Seulement voilà, il se retrouvait dans la maison de son oncle qui le détestait et de sa tante qui s'occupait de lui comme s'il était son propre fils comme l'avait demandé sa sœur. Cette femme de grand courage qu'était la tante du petit garçon faisait énormément d'effort pour que son fils et son neveu ne soient pas blessés par son mari qui devenait de plus en plus violant envers eux, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas tellement. En fait, aucune des trois victimes de cet homme n'avaient une vie très heureuse. En ce moment là, le pauvre orphelin se trouvait dans le placard sous l'escalier, qui lui servait de chambre à cause de son oncle qui l'avait décrété ainsi et c'était parce que son oncle avait une dent contre lui pour ce soir. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux couleurs émeraude, un très bon mélange de ses deux parents. Lui aussi faisait des choses bizarres, mais il avait aussi vu que ces « bêtises » comme disait son oncle Vernon, passaient très bien avec sa tante, alors qu'avec son oncle… c'était une toute autre histoire. Dès que l'oncle Vernon en avait connaissance, c'est-à-dire aussi peu souvent que possible, le petit garçon le savait et se prenait généralement une bonne gifle et des fois un peu plus quand la tante Pétunia n'était pas dans le coin.

Dans un troisième lieu encore (et oui, encore un), un homme de grande taille, les cheveux mi-longs, retenus en catogan, brun avec quelques mèches plus claires, doré, les yeux couleur ambre-miel avec des cerne sous les yeux. Il se tenait sous le porche d'une maison, voir même un manoir, plutôt belle, douillette, avec un gros chien noir aux yeux bleus et un vieux monsieur qui, lui aussi, était grand, ses longs cheveux et sa longue barbe argenté, les yeux bleu tirant sur le turquoise et qui se nommait Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier était passé voir son collègue, employé et ami Remus Lupin pour lui rapporter les dernières nouvelles de l'enquête qu'ils menaient dans le but avouer de retrouver la filleule de Remus.

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre le jeune Harry avec nous également ? »

Une jeune femme venait de sortir de la maison avec une gamelle d'eau pour le chien ainsi que des rafraichissements pour les deux hommes et une canette de soda pour elle-même. Elle avait de longs cheveux de couleur rose fuchsia, ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu lavande sur un visage doux. En somme, elle était très belle. Elle s'appelait Nymphadora Tonks et d'ici quelques semaines, elle s'appellerait Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.

« Dora, ma chérie, tu sais très bien que Lily voulait que Harry soit élevé par sa tante Petunia, la demi sœur de Lily et que j'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, à Harry ou à Cassiopée ! »

« Je le sais très bien Remus, mon chéri, mais je suis sûre que les deux petits vivraient bien mieux avec nous, ensemble, que chez des moldus qui ne les comprennent pas forcement, séparés. »

« D'accord, d'accord Nymphy chérie, tu as vraiment des arguments de taille, comme toujours. J'irai voir la petite Cassiopée le plus tôt possible. Albus, c'est d'accord pour le jeune Harry ? »

« Oui Remus, Nymphadora, c'est d'accord, mais à la seule condition qu'il devra arriver ici uniquement après Cassiopée. »

« Très bien Albus. »

À peine ses paroles pleines de sagesse furent-elles prononcées, que déjà le vieux monsieur recevait une grosse bête noire sur les genoux. En effet, le gros chien noir du couple, comme s'il avait parfaitement compris la conversation qui avait eu lieu entre les trois adultes, sembla se réveiller et il se mit sur ses pattes arrières, posant ses pattes avant sur les genoux du vieux directeur de Hogwarts pour lui faire une grosse, grosse, grosse léchouille bien baveuse sur la joue. Nymphadora, qui attendait la réponse, avait embrassé son futur mari puis elle explosa de rire avant de partir, en voyant leur chien faire. Remus, lui aussi était mort de rire. Enfin il se reprit et attrapa le chien par la peau du cou pour l'emmener dans le salon ou se trouvait, pour l'instant, son panier.

« Padfoot, sale sac à puce, fait un peu plus attention ! Tu vas vraiment finir par te faire remarquer par Albus ! »

« Ouaf ! »

« Je sais que tu es heureux, mais je ne plaisante pas Padfoot ! Tiens-toi à carreau, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai réussi à confondre ce sale traître de Wormtail ! »

« C'est donc bien ce que je pensais. Il me semblait bien que, vu que tu défendais toujours Sirius, je pensais juste sur le fait qu'il était innocent, le fait que tu lui faisais toujours confiance et que, par conséquence, pour toi, il ne pouvait pas être le traître. Alors j'ai compris et je fais confiance à ton jugement Remus ! »

« Albus… »

« Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis allé, avant de venir ici pour te parler, voir l'orphelinat ou se trouve actuellement ta filleule. Il vaut vraiment mieux y aller tout de suite… »

« Très bien, Albus, on est parti alors. Padfoot, tu viens avec nous. Nymphadora doit maintenant être partie travailler à l'heure qu'il est et il est hors de question que tu reste ici tout seul ! Tu fais déjà suffisamment de bêtises quand on est là et on ne te laissera pas en faire alors que nous ne sommes pas dans le coin. »

« Ouaf ! »

« Bien, je laisse un petit message à Nymphadora pour la prévenir si elle rentre plus tôt que moi et on y va… voilà, c'est fait, on peut y aller. »

C'est ainsi que Remus attrapa la laisse et le collier de Padfoot ainsi que la peau du cou du chien pour transplaner. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans une petite ruelle sombre pas très loin de l'orphelinat. Dumbledore arriva tout de suite après, alors que Remus était en train de mettre le collier à son chien de meilleur ami. Le vieux directeur secoua la tête avec un grand sourire en voyant la scène. Enfin, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle en cul de sac. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans se douter, sans se rendre compte que deux personnes avaient entendu leur arriver sans même les voir.

En effet, les deux enfants qui se trouvaient dans une autre ruelle encore plus sombre et mal famé que la ruelle précédente et que se trouvait juste à côté de cette dernière. Ils les avaient entendu, mais ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé à côté.

Les deux hommes passèrent devant la ruelle ou les deux enfants jouaient inconscient de ce qui allait leur arriver bientôt. Les deux adultes ne se rendirent compte de rien concernant la présence des deux enfants, mais le chien, lui, s'arrêta un instant devant la ruelle avant de reprendre sa marche, en voyant qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient pas fait attention à son arrêt. Ils arrivèrent bientôt et très rapidement devant le bâtiment ou était abrité l'orphelinat. Remus prit alors une grande inspiration et il toqua lui-même à la porte. Une jeune femme à la mine revêche et au regard froid leur ouvrit la porte.

« Vous désirez ? » demanda la femme d'une voix glaciale.

* Tiens, encore une personne glaciale, elle pourrait faire concurrence à mon très cher collègue, Severus est aussi froid qu'un glaçon quand on ne le connait pas vraiment.* « Nous souhaitons voir la directrice. »

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Oui » répondit alors Albus.

« Vous êtes Mr Dumbledore ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Et vous, Monsieur, vous êtes ? »

« Je suis Remus Lupin. »

« Vous n'avez pas rendez-vous ! »

« Ah, mince, j'ai oublié de prévenir la directrice que je ne serais pas le seul à venir, c'est un double rendez-vous. »

« Très bien. Et le chien, il est prévu dans le rendez-vous, lui aussi ? »

« Cela vous poserait-il un problème que mon chien soit ici avec moi ? »

« Oui ! Il y a des enfants ici ! Et ce molosse peut très bien leur faire du mal ! »

« Alors là, je vous arrête tout de suite, je vous le dit, il y a très peu de chance pour qu'il leur fasse du mal. Il est, certes, un peu foufou sur les bords et impressionnant, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne ferait du mal à un enfant. Il n'a jamais été dangereux pour eux et il ne le sera jamais. Mais si cela peut vous soulager, il restera avec moi. »

« Mais… mais… »

« Meredith ! Mon rendez-vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Oui Mrs Coles, il est arrivé. »

« Très bien, fait-le entrer dans le salon. »

« Oui Mrs Coles. Veuillez me suivre. »

La jeune femme, Meredith, à la voix si froide et à la mine si revêche les conduisit à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le salon. A l'intérieur, se trouvait déjà deux personnes. Ceux-ci relevèrent la tête, mais ne dirent rien du tout, enfin, sauf lorsqu'ils virent le gros molosse noir qui accompagnait les deux hommes. Ils eurent tous les deux un grognement et ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour sortir de la pièce. Au même moment, Mrs Coles entra dans la pièce par une autre porte qui, elle, donnait sur le bureau de la directrice sans doute. Celle-ci fit la grimace en voyant le chien, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Bien, bonjour Mr Dumbledore, je me retrouve face à vous comme ma belle mère avant moi. Elle m'a tout raconté d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle a su que vous vouliez un rendez-vous. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je vous ai demandé un rendez-vous pour pouvoir parler avec vous de deux de vos petits locataires qui vivent ici depuis quelques années, environs 4 ans et demi. »

« Vous voulez encore emmener non pas un, mais deux des enfants dont j'ai la charge ? Pourtant, aucun des enfants de onze ans n'est pas normal ici. De plus, il n'y a personne de onze ans aujourd'hui qui n'est arrivé qu'il y a 4 ans de cela. »

« Effectivement, aucun des enfants de onze ans n'a ce que je recherche dans mes élèves. Seulement, la petite fille et le petit garçon que je viens chercher ici n'ont pas encore onze ans, Mrs Coles. Et même s'ils ont ce que je recherche par-dessus tout dans les élèves que j'accueille, ce sont des enfants de cinq, bientôt six, ans et c'est pour des raisons bien différentes que pour Tom. Je ne vous cache pas qu'ils iront dans mon établissement d'ici quelques années. »

« Très bien. Et de qui s'agit-il ? »

« Du jeune Riggel Black et de la petite Cassiopée Evans Potter. »

« Ah ! Vous voulez parler des jumeaux Evans, c'est ainsi que tout le monde les nomme vu qu'ils sont toujours fourrés ensembles. On les surnomme aussi les surdoués et les petits chieurs de service. Quoi que je vous dise, vous les emmènerez avec vous ? »

« Effectivement, Mrs Coles, ces deux petits n'étaient pas censés venir ici. En fait, que ce soit pour le petit ou encore pour la petite, ils ont encore de la famille vivante. »

« Comment cela ? Cette petite n'a plus aucune famille et le garçon est de famille totalement inconnu ! »

« C'est là que vous faites erreur Mrs Coles. »

« Ah oui ! Et qui ose me dire à moi que les policiers et les services sociaux qui m'ont confié les enfants se sont trompés ? »

« Oups, j'ai oublié de me présenté. Je suis le professeur Remus Lupin, professeur de self défense dans l'école spécialisé du professeur Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez, elle est spécialisée pour les enfants très intelligents. Ensuite, je connais très bien les parents des deux enfants ainsi que leur famille. Et encore mieux le défunt père de Cassiopée et le père de Riggel. Les parents de Cassiopée m'ont choisi environs trois mois avant sa naissance afin que je m'occupe d'elle, s'il leur arrivait malheur, puis ils l'ont mise en sécurité à un endroit précis ou je devais aller la chercher dans le cas ou ils mourraient seulement, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. Pour les parents de Riggel, je connaissais très bien les parents, surtout son père qui, comme vous l'avez surement compris, est toujours vivant. Il m'a demandé de le récupérer pour le mettre, lui aussi, en sécurité loin de sa famille paternelle. »

« Vous comptez emmener les enfants ? »

« Pour Cassiopée, c'est sur et certain, mais je n'ai pas tous les droits pour Riggel de faire cela, dans le sens ou cela devrait être à son père de venir le chercher. De plus, la famille adoptive de son père est toujours vivante donc ils devraient venir sous peu. Ensuite, j'ai tous les droits sur Cassiopée car elle est ma filleule et nièce. D'ailleurs, je l'emmène avec moi ce soir ! »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser… »

Elle fut interrompue à ce moment là par un bruit sourd venant vraisemblablement de l'étage. Les deux professeurs levèrent un sourcil interrogatif vers là directrice qui s'empressa de répondre ceci.

« Ce n'est rien, ce doit être une petite bagarre de rien du tout entre les pensionnaires, cela arrive assez souvent. »


	2. Chapitre 1

NDA : Ceci est une song fic, la chason est tirée de l'album D'EUX de Céline Dion, aucun des personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartient à par Riggel et Cassiopée, ou tout autres personnages inventés.

Cette histoire commence réellement quelques mois plus tard, dans une petite ruelle sombre et mal odorante ou personne ne va, où plutôt que tout le monde semble vouloir éviter, entre deux poubelles pleines d'immondices et des couvertures déchirées ou des SDF avaient dormi la nuit dernière en tentant de se protéger de la température assez basse pour un mois de juin, ou une petite fille qui semblait vraiment perdu se tenait. Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas réellement perdu dans le sens ou elle savait parfaitement ou elle trouvait et puis, elle n'était pas tout à fait seule, il y avait, avec elle, un petit garçon de son âge. Non, c'était plutôt dans ses sentiments qu'elle était perdue.

La petite fille avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais striés de mèches rousses. Elle les laissait pousser depuis qu'elle était toute petite et ils lui arrivaient maintenant au bas du dos et ils étaient toujours attachés, soit en tresse, ce qu'elle préférait largement, soit en queux de cheval. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux de couleur vert, plus précisément vert émeraude, comme les lui avait légué sa mère, avec des paillettes dorées. Elle était très mignonne, mais on pouvait voir sur les traits délicats, doux et fins de la fillette qu'elle était loin d'avoir la belle vie. En effet, elle se faisait tellement frapper par le mari de sa tutrice légale, à cause de ce qu'il se passait tout autour d'elle, qu'elle en portait continuellement les marques sur le visage violacé et sale. Hélas, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. La petite fille était très mal vêtue, car sa tutrice légale ne voulait pas lui donner autre chose que des vieux vêtements usés jusqu'à la lime. Pourtant, elle aurait pu être très entourée et surtout très aimée si cette vieille peau qu'était sa tutrice ne l'avait pas traitée ainsi.

Le jeune garçon, quant à lui, avait tout, mais alors strictement tout d'un beau gosse en puissance. En effet, il avait les cheveux brun, presque noir, une peau laiteuse, alors que sa meilleure amie avait la peau dorée. Il avait également des yeux bleus comme l'océan, deux magnifiques saphirs. Il était tout de même un tout petit peu plus grand que sa presque sœur. Même si tous les deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur et que ce qui les unissait n'était pas vraiment ce dont peu s'attendre le commun des mortels, ils savaient qu'il y avait tout autre chose entre eux. Tout comme son amie, le jeune garçon n'était pas vêtu correctement, mais hélas, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait, lui aussi, quelques problèmes avec des évènements étranges qui avaient lieux tout autour de lui. Lui aussi ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour y remédier.

Pour l'instant, les deux enfants étaient seuls dans la petite ruelle sombre qui était l'endroit ou ils étaient sur que personne ne pourrait leur faire du mal. Et il semblait se disputer sur quelque chose qui les concernait tous les deux. Malgré leurs différences, les deux enfants étaient très liés et c'était surtout du au fait qu'ils étaient si différents des autres enfants. Ils n'étaient pas des personnes que l'on pourrait facilement qualifier de normales. En effet, ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers très puissants. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas au courant, ils s'en doutaient largement au vu de ce qu'ils faisaient parfois alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement conscients de le faire.

« Calmes-toi Cassy ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne te fera rien ! »

« Mais tu vas partir définitivement ! Tu vas partir en me laissant toute seule derrière toi ! ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus que toi pour me protéger ! »

« Tant que je serais là, Cassy, tu n'aura rient à craindre ! »

« Mais justement, tu viens de te faire adopter Rig, ADOPTER ! Et on ne pourra plus je voir maintenant ! »

« Cassiopée, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur et moi dans le tiens, quelque soit la distance qui nous sépare alors ne t'inquiètes pas petite sœur ! Je ferais en sorte que tu sois sortie de là le plus rapidement possible ! »

Le jeune garçon qui s'appelait Riggel Evans pour tout le monde alors qu'il savait que son véritable nom était Riggel Sirius Orion Black, fils de Sirius Black, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore. Lui qui était surnommé Rig par sa meilleure amie, sa meilleure amie car tout les deux savait que même s'ils portaient le même nom de famille aux yeux du monde, ils n'avaient pas la moindre goutte de sang en commun pour autant. Donc Riggel pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour lui faire définitivement comprendre tout son amour pour elle. Cassiopée Evans pour tout le monde et surnommée Cassy par Riggel, se nommait en réalité Cassiopée Pearl Malicia Lily Evans Potter pour son meilleur ami et pour le jeune infirmier qui l'avait soigné pour la première fois peu après l'incendie et qui continuait depuis à le faire chaque fois qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin ainsi que pour les services sociaux. Elle était une petite fille d'un peu moins de 6 ans, mais pour tout le monde, elle savait déjà lire écrire et parler couramment plusieurs langues, au moins trois, en plus de sa langue maternelle, elle savait également calculer de tête. Cette petite fille n'était d'ailleurs pas tellement convaincue par les dires de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, Riggel savait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie deviendrait, d'ici quelques années voir un peu moins, une très belle jeune femme et il voulait par-dessus tout le lui prouver, il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse penser le contraire, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Lui, il essayait également de lui faire comprendre encore autre chose, il voulait qu'elle le sache, qu'elle sache que cette femme ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Ni elle, ne le mari de la directrice de l'établissement ou ils se trouvaient tous les deux pour l'instant.

Mais ce n'était pas tant cette femme, enfin si on peut appeler ça une femme, qui lui faisait peur. Non, en fait, c'était plutôt le mari de cette immonde et innommable femme qui luis faisait peur, comme à toutes les petites filles et toutes les jeunes filles qui vivaient dans leur orphelinat. Par ailleurs, tout le monde avait au minimum tremblé de peur ou d'autre chose devant lui, mais avait tout de même tremblé. Et oui, vous l'avez bien compris, ces deux pauvres et petits enfants sont les même qui ont été sauvez de l'incendie de la maison de leur oncle environ cinq ans auparavant et ils ont été envoyés dans un orphelinat une semaine après la mort des personnes qui s'occupaient d'eux. Ils savaient que cette histoire était vraie, mais ils savaient aussi que ce n'était pas leurs parents qui étaient morts dans cet incendie, mais l'oncle de Cassiopée et la tante de Riggel qui était également la femme de l'oncle de Cassiopée. Il y avait aussi une lettre, une lettre pour Cassiopée, accrochée au nounours préféré de Cassiopée, une panthère noir aux yeux couleur émeraude qu'elle savait être l'animal représentant sa mère. Une lettre de ses vrais parents qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire avant qu'elle n'ait eu onze ans.

Pourquoi ? Aucun des deux jeunes enfants ne savaient vraiment pourquoi. Mais tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, c'était le contenu de la lettre. Ils connaissaient parfaitement ce qui avait été écrit dans cette lettre car ils l'avaient lu depuis qu'ils avaient jugé qu'ils étaient aptes à le faire. Bien sur, ils l'avaient lu dans le plus grand des secrets. Tout ce qu'ils savaient désormais, c'étaient le nom et prénom des parents de Cassiopée ainsi que celui de son frère jumeau et de leur parrain respectifs dont l'un était le père de Riggel. Les parents de Cassiopée expliquaient, à l'aide de mots très simples pour des enfants de onze ans, le pourquoi du comment ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Pourquoi Cassiopée ne pouvait pas vivre avec ses parents et son frère jumeau, mais aussi pourquoi Riggel ne vivait pas avec son père, sa mère étant morte depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous deux très intelligents, ou même surdouée pour Cassiopée, ils n'arrivaient pas tellement à tout comprendre dans ce qui leur était écrit dans la lettre. Cassiopée était tout de même sûr de pouvoir comprendre cette lettre avec le temps.

En temps normal, Cassiopée était quelqu'un de très courageux, mais, malgré toute son intelligence et malgré tout son courage hors du commun, elle avait tout de même peur, plus que peur même. On pouvait également dire qu'elle manquait cruellement de courage lorsque le mari de la directrice était dans les parages, lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre contre cet homme, ce monstre, qui lui faisait une peur bleu et elle n'avait pas peur de l'avouer elle-même.

Le dispute entre les deux enfants se termina seulement lorsque la voix merveilleusement douce et mélodieuse de Cassiopée s'éleva, rapidement suivit par celle un peu plus basse de Riggel.

« Chez moi les forêts se balancent

Et les toits grattent le ciel

Les eaux des torrents sont violence

Et les neiges sont éternelles

Chez moi les loups son à nos portes

Et tous les enfants les comprennent

On entend les cris de New-York

Et les bateaux sur la Seine »

« Va pour tes forêts tes loups tes grattes ciel

Va pour les torrents tes neiges éternelles

J'habite ou tes yeux brillent ou ton sang coule,

Ou des bras me serrent »

« J'irai ou tu iras, mon pays sera toi

J'irais ou tu iras, qu'importe la place

Qu'importe l'endroit »

« Je veux des cocotiers des plages

Et des palmiers sous le vent

Le feu du soleil au visage

Et le bleu des océans

Je veux des chameaux des mirages

Et des déserts envoûtants

Des caravanes et des voyages

Comme sur les dépliants »

« Va pour tes cocotiers tes rivages

Va pour tes lagons tout bleus balançant

J'habite ou l'amour est un village

Là où l'on m'attend »

« J'irai ou tu iras, mon pays sera toi

J'irai ou tu iras, qu'importe la place

Qu'importe l'endroit »

« Prends tes clics et tes clacs et tes rêves et ta vie »

« Tes mots, tes tabernacles et ta langue d'ici »

« L'escampette et la poudre et la fille de l'air »

« Montres-moi tes édens montre moi tes enfers »

« Tes nord et puis tes sud et tes zestes d'ouest

Chez moi les forêts se balancent

Et les toits grattent le ciel

Les eaux des torrents sont violences

Et les neiges sont éternelles

Chez moi les loups sont à nos portes

Et tous les enfants les comprennent

On entend les cris de New-York

Et les bateaux sur la Seine »

« Qu'importe j'irai ou bon te semble

J'aime tes envies j'aime ta lumière

Tous les paysages se ressemblent

Quand tu les éclaires »

« J'irai ou tu iras, mon pays sera toi

J'irai ou tu iras, qu'importe la place

Qu'importe l'endroit. »

Une fois que ces paroles furent échangées entre les deux enfants, ceux-ci quittèrent enfin cette sombre et malodorante ruelle, main dans la main. Aucun des deux enfants, donc ni Riggel ni Cassiopée, ne regardait là où ils allaient, comme ils en avaient largement l'habitude depuis le temps. Il faut aussi dire que les gens s'écartaient d'eux dès qu'ils les voyaient s'approcher. Ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien en se regardant et c'est ainsi que les deux enfants bousculèrent un couple qui semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Des deux petits, seule Cassiopée tombât au sol et en voulant se rattraper avec ses mains, elle se brisa le bras gauche en plusieurs endroits. Son bras forma un angle bizarre et sûrement aussi douloureux, mais personne ne remarqua cela. En fait, comme toutes les parties de son corps, son bras était déjà très fragile du fait des nombreux coups qu'elle recevait chaque jour de la part du mari de la directrice depuis qu'elle était à l'orphelinat. Aussi, lorsqu'elle tenta de se rattraper avec sa main gauche, son bras se rompit sous son poids, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très légère du au fait qu'elle soit en sous alimentation tout comme son meilleur ami Riggel. Mais bon, il faut quand même beaucoup de force pour pouvoir supporter tout son poids sur un seul bras.

Au tout début, alors qu'elle se relevait de sa chute, elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur, ce qui, en soi, pourrait être étonnant, mais elle était tellement habituée à ce genre de douleur qu'elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Elle regarda les gens, le couple qui se tenait devant son meilleur ami et elle puis, avec un sourire contrit, elle s'excusa pour les avoir bousculé. Enfin, elle repartie vers le bâtiment ou elle vivait, pour son plus grand malheur, d'ailleurs. Elle parti en courant tout de suite après s'être excusée et fut vite suivit par son meilleur ami, qui s'était lui aussi excusé auprès du couple, mais aussi par le couple, qui, sans que Riggel ne sache pourquoi car lui seul avait remarqué que les deux adultes les suivaient, donc le couple semblait se rendre au même endroit que eux.

Cassiopée savait parfaitement qu'il leur était vraiment très dangereux et même pire, d'arriver en retard au repas ou même au couvre feu qui leur était imposé à l'orphelinat, car il faut aussi dire que le mari de la directrice ne se faisait pas du tout prier pour mettre des roustes aux personnes qui ne respectaient pas le règlement selon lui. Remarquez que même si la personne respectait le règlement, elle se prenait une rouste. Donc, pas que Cassiopée le respectait spécialement, ce règlement, non, en fait, elle faisait semblant de le respecter pour ne pas être frappée, le mari de la directrice ne faisait vraiment pas dans la dentelle à ce niveau là.

La petite, en rentrant, toujours en courant, dans le hall de l'établissement ou elle n'habitait que pour la raison qu'elle était sans parents, elle y habitait avec son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs elle ne regardait pas du tout ou elle allait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle se retrouva de nouveau au sol, projetée par le mari et le fils de la directrice. Cette fois-ci, malheureusement pour elle, elle essaya de se rattraper avec le même bras qu'un peu plus tôt, mais elle ne put plus le faire et elle ne put pas, non plus, retenir une grosse grimace de douleur. Son bras avait de nouveau pris un coup, aggravant la blessure et la douleur s'était réveillée maintenant. L'homme eut un gros rictus mauvais en voyant la grimace et l'attrapa vivement par le bras gauche et, bien sur, par celui qui était cassé, sinon ce ne serait pas marrant pour ce monstre, au sens propre du terme comme au sens figuré, mais alors vraiment pas drôle du tout. Quand il est dit que c'est un monstre, c'est aussi physique, car il est aussi laid et hideux, avec ses cheveux gras et on pouvait toujours voir, dans ses yeux noirs, une trace de méchanceté et de sadisme. Il avait des mains aussi larges que des battoires et il ne se gênait pas pour s'en servir très souvent, sans aucune douceur. Il l'attrapa donc par le bras cassé pour la relever, avant de la secouer comme un vieux prunier dont on veut faire tomber les fruits, la faisant encore plus souffrir, puis il lui mit une gifle, une grosse gifle en lui lâchant le bras, heureusement, car cette gifle l'envoya valser et surtout se cogner contre le mur du salon, juste en face de la porte d'entrée du hall. Le jeune Riggel, qui avait couru après sa meilleure amie et surtout qui était entré à la suite de son amie, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec le couple, qui c'était précipité en voyant l'enfant se figer, regardant la scène avec horreur.

En voyant cela, la femme, qui avait de longs cheveux qui avaient du être aussi noir que la nuit la plus profonde, mais aujourd'hui striés de mèches plus claires, ce qui prouvait qu'elle était d'âge moyen. Elle avait les yeux d'une incroyable couleur mauve. Elle vint en courant auprès de la petite fille, qui semblait être tombée dans l'inconscience à cause du coup de l'homme, mais aussi à cause de sa rencontre avec le mur qui était derrière elle, tellement cela avait été violant pour une petite fille de même pas six ans. Le mari de cette femme, un homme de très grande taille aux cheveux blond coupés court, mais dont on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient en bataille et ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette ou chocolat et qui était bien fait de sa personne. Il poussa doucement l'enfant qui était devant lui vers sa femme avant de se placer devant ces trois personnes et donc en travers de la trajectoire de l'autre homme et de son fils. C'est d'ailleurs sur ses entre faits, que la directrice de l'établissement, Mrs Coles, arriva dans le hall en sortant du salon suivit de près par Albus qui salua le couple d'un signe de tête. Padfoot, le gros molosse noir, se glissa par l'ouverture de la porte et s'approcha doucement de la petite fille toujours inconsciente. Mrs Coles vit alors quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, qui lui faisait horreur, mais alors une sainte horreur.

Madame Coles n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une créature divineresse, mais alors vraiment pas, avec son visage rouge et boursoufflé, ses cheveux d'un blond terne toujours mal coiffés, c'était même le contraire, tout le contraire. En plus de cela, elle était grosse, très grosse, on aurait dit un porc, mais c'était encore plus que cela, elle était aussi grosse qu'un bébé cachalot, d'ailleurs, non seulement, elle y ressemblait, mais en plus, elle en avait plus que souvent le comportement. Et elle faisait tous pour paraître belle en plus, mais fort heureusement cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout. En fait, elle allait très bien, parfaitement bien avec son mari. Ils se complétaient parfaitement bien.

* Bon sang, cette petite peste et son ami se sont encore donnés en spectacle ! *

« Madame Coles ! »

« Madame, vous devez être Mrs Potter. Ne vous préoccupez donc pas de cette petite peste. Elle ne fait que des bêtises et puis si elle s'en est mangée une, c'est qu'elle devait encore avoir fait une bêtise et qu'elle la méritait donc. »

« La ' mériter ' Mrs Coles ? La ' mériter ' ? Aucun enfant ne mérite ce genre de traitement de la part des adultes ! Cette petite a des marques de coups à plusieurs endroits sur le visage et le corps aussi, j'en suis sûre. De plus, j'ai vu votre époux la frapper. Et puis, elle a visiblement le bras gauche brisé en plusieurs endroits ! »

« Mrs Potter, vous êtes bien venu pour récupérer le jeune Riggel Evans, que vous avez adopté, non ? Et bien il est ici ! Quant à cette petite, elle n'a rien du tout, elle joue parfaitement la comédie, comme d'habitude et tout le monde si laisse prendre sauf moi. »

La femme, Maéva Potter, la grand-mère de la jeune Cassiopée, regarda son mari, Abel Potter, le grand père de Cassiopée, pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, de ce qu'il venait de ce dire et ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête comme pour lui donner son assentiment.

« Mrs Coles, comme mon mari et moi-même avons reçu l'autorisation des tribunaux pour adopter un deuxième enfant… »

« Désolée de vous couper de cette façon, Mrs Potter, mais je vous arrête tout de suite. Des parents de cette petite ont daigné venir la chercher. D'ailleurs, elle part demain pour le manoir qui abrite sa nouvelle famille. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourrions-nous connaitre le nom de famille de ces personnes, afin de pouvoir leur dire, leur faire savoir quel genre de traitement vous faite subir aux enfants, mais surtout le traitement que vous avez osé infliger à cette pauvre enfant ! »

« Ouaf ! Ouaf ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce chien ? »

« Remus ? »

« Il a reconnu l'odeur de l'enfant. C'est Cassy ! »

« Très bien, va donc t'occuper de la petite, je me charge de ces gens. »

« Très bien Albus. »

« Remus ! Éloigne-moi ce sac à puce ! »

Le dit sac à puce n'était autre que le gros chien noir, qui s'était approché des enfants et de Maéva. Il avait appelé son '' maître '' quand il avait définitivement reconnu la petite fille. Le '' maître '' en question était un jeune homme d'environ 26 ans. Il était grand, ses cheveux bruns méchés de doré étaient mi-long et attachés en catogan. Ces yeux étaient d'une couleur oscillant entre l'ambre et le miel. Il avait quelques cernes sous ses yeux. Il semblait vraiment très fatigué, mais c'était bien loin d'être la réalité, car lui, il se savait en pleine forme, il se sentait en pleine forme, comme s'il avait mangé du lion ce matin là. Il s'approcha à son tour, tout en souriant à la femme qui venait de lui parler et il la salua.

« Oh, bonjour Mrs Potter. Sac à puce, ça suffit. Petit, tu peux t'occuper de lui pendant qu'on s'occupe de la petite ? »

« D'accord Monsieur ! »

« Toi aussi tu es venu chercher un enfant ici ? »

« Oui Mrs Potter, je suis venu chercher une enfant ici. Ma filleule, pour être plus précis. Je vais la ramener à la maison ou Dora nous attend avec impatience. »

« C'est ta filleule que tu viens chercher ici ? Mais quel âge a-t-elle maintenant ? »

« Oh, Cassiopée, ma filleule va sur ses six ans maintenant. C'est d'ailleurs la petite que vous tenez si tendrement dans vos bras. Mais il y a tout de même une question que je me pose. Comment avez-vous osé faire du mal à cette enfant alors que vous saviez parfaitement qu'il pourrait y avoir des répercutions vu que l'enfant en question était sur le point d'être adoptée, Mrs Coles ! »

Quelques minutes se passèrent sans qu'un seul bruit n'ait été entendu dans la pièce, pas même une mouche volant. Pendant ce petit moment, Remus observa les différentes blessures de sa fille adoptive. Finalement, Mrs Potter se repris et posa la question qui lui trottait depuis un moment dans la tête, à savoir.

« Remus, désolée si tu trouves que ma question est un peu indiscrète, ou même déplacée, mais tu viens bien de me dire que c'est ta filleule, mais dans ce car, pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupais d'elle pendant ces derniers temps ?

- Vous avez parfaitement le droit de savoir Mrs Potter. En vérité, c'est très simple, mais dur à dire pour moi. Ça a commencé juste avant la mort des parents de la petite Cassiopée. Ces derniers, se sachant en grand danger, ont été confié leur fille au frère de la jeune mère. Deux mois après leurs morts, je suis allé chercher la petite là-bas, vu que je devais m'occuper d'elle s'il leur arrivait malheur. Mais quand je suis arrivé devant la maison, elle était totalement vide et il y avait des traces de lutte dans le salon et des traces de feu sur les murs. J'ai eux très peur, car il y avait également une odeur de sang et que j'ai pensé que la petite était morte. Par la suite, je suis revenu plusieurs fois en ces lieux et j'y ai rencontré le voisin qui m'a raconté toute l'histoire. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris la date exacte de l'incendie, mais également qu'il y avait eu deux survivants, deux enfants d'un tout petit peu plus d'un an. Par la suite, je l'ai cherché partout, elle et l'autre enfant. On a retrouvé l'adresse de leur orphelinat il y a un an. Depuis ce moment là, je suis aux prises avec la justice pour pouvoir l'adopter légalement, pour le petit garçon, je ne pouvais rien faire, son père étant toujours en vie. J'ai officiellement sa garde depuis ce matin. »

« Je comprend mieux maintenant. Riggel, mon petit, pourrais-tu aller faire ta valise avec Abel, puis tu pourras lui montrer l'endroit ou dormait ton amie pour faire sa valise à elle aussi. »

« Très bien, Mrs Potter… »

« Ah non jeune homme, pas de madame avec moi ! Je veux que tu nous appels par nos prénom, Abel et Maéva ! »

« D'accord Maéva… Venez, suivez-moi, je vous conduis, c'est par là, on dormait dans la même '' chambre ''… »

« Albus, je ne peux rien faire pour soigner la petite, il faut à tout prix l'emmener à l'hôpital et rapidement ! »

« Très bien, Remus, je m'occupe de tout ici. »

« Merci Albus. »

Remus se pencha encore plus sur la petite fille de même pas six ans pour la prendre dans ses bras tout doucement et très tendrement. Il faisait vraiment attention au moindre de ses gestes, pour éviter de la blesser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Je peux venir avec vous Mr Remus ? »

« Bien sur Riggel, mais vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'affaire tous les deux. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ? »

« C'est normal, Mr Remus, Mrs Coles nous a tous pris, même nos pendentifs en forme de chien en argent avec des pierres précieuses pour moi et en forme de lion en or et pierres précieuses pour Cassiopée. Elle a même essayé de prendre le bracelet qui est au poignet de Cassiopée. »

« Mrs Coles, veuillez me donner tous les effets personnels de ces deux enfants, s'il vous plaît. »

« Ils sont dans mon bureau, professeur Dumbledore. »

Albus suivit Mrs Coles dans le bureau de cette dernière pendant que Mrs Potter aidait Remus à se relever tout doucement pour éviter, là encore, les secousses à la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Remus, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide avec cette petite ou encore s'il te faut quelqu'un lorsque tu es au collège, fait nous signe. Tu sais très bien que notre maison n'est pas loin du tout de chez toi et que notre porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

« Je vous remercie sincèrement, Mrs Potter et, honnêtement, j'accepte volontiers votre offre plus qu'honnête. Au fait, je pense que Cassiopée et Dora passeront sûrement en début de semaine prochaine, chez vous. »

« Très bien Remus, tu sais que vous serez toujours les bienvenus, même plus que cela, chez nous, la petite, cette fameuse Dora et toi. »

« Merci beaucoup, Mrs Potter et puis je pense fortement qu'il sera assez difficile, voir même très difficile, ou même impossible, de les empêcher de se voir très souvent ces deux là. »

Remus avait dit ces quelques mots avec un grand sourire, un sourire pour cette femme, la grand-mère de sa petite Cassiopée, qu'il appréciait grandement.

Dans une petite ville du Surrey, pendant que Remus Lupin allait chercher et ramener chez lui sa fille adoptive, une jeune femme, portant des marques de coups, était au téléphone et allait aider ses enfants chéris à faire les sacs. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts au départ lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme alla rapidement ouvrir à un homme en uniforme de policier.

« Bonjour, vous êtes Mrs Dursley ? »

« Oui Monsieur, vous êtes ? »

« Agent Marc Mortimer, de la police du Surrey depuis un an. »

« Vous êtes l'agent de police que l'on devait m'envoyer alors. »

« Effectivement. D'après ce que je peux constater, vous vous faites battre par votre mari. »

« Oui, ça a commencé à la mort de ma petite sœur et de son mari, lors que mon neveu est arrivé ici. »

« Il a quel âge ? »

« Il va sur ses six ans. Monsieur l'Agent, peut-on partir d'ici, maintenant, mon mari va rentrer dans peu de temps et je préfère éviter que mon fils et mon neveu ne le voient. »

« Très bien, Mrs Dursley, vos affaires sont-elles prêtes ? »

« Oui. Je reviens rapidement. Dudley, Harry prenez vos affaires. On s'en va ! »

« Oui, m'man ! »

« Oui tatie ! »

Peu après, le policier vit deux enfant, ayant un petit air de famille avec une petite fille qu'il avait sorti d'une maison ou des meurtres avait été perpétrés, arrivés dans le hall d'entré. Il leur fit un petit signe de tête et les emmena vers la voiture de service. Une fois partie de la maison, il conduisit la mère et ses enfants dans un centre pour femme battu pour qu'elle voie un médecin.

« Dites-moi, Mrs Dursley, quel était votre nom de jeune fille ? »

« Evans, pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes de la famille de Steeve Evans ? »

« Vous avez des nouvelles de mon demi-frère ? »

« Cela fait bientôt cinq ans qu'il a été assassiné avec sa femme, nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé l'assassin. Je faisais parti des policiers chargés de l'enquête. Ils ont laissé le neveu de sa femme et sa nièce à lui. »

« Riggel Sirius Orion Leen-Black et Cassiopée ! Elle donc vivante ! Je la pensais morte lorsque Remus est venu me voir deux mois après la mort des parents de Cassiopée et qu'il m'a dit que la maison ou ses parents l'avaient déposé la veille de leur mort pour la mettre en sureté, avait brûlé et qu'il n'y avait plus de traces de la petite. Mais je ne savais pas que Lily l'avait confié à notre frère. »

« Il est dommage que je n'eu rien su, j'aurai pu vous les confier et ils n'auraient pas été dans un orphelinat jusqu'à être adopté ? »

« Vous connaissez le nom des personnes qui les ont adopté ? »

« Par un certain Lupin pour la jeune Cassiopée et les Prote, ou quelque chose comme cela pour Riggel. J'ai gardé un œil sur eux autant que je le pouvais tout comme l'infirmier qui les a soignés. »

« Mais comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ? »

« Votre neveu, il ressemble énormément à la petite Cassiopée. »

« C'est normal pour des jumeaux. »

« Vous savez que normalement, vous avez plus de droit sur Cassiopée que ce Mr Lupin ? »

« J'ai autant de droit sur Cassiopée que Remus qui a été choisi par ma sœur et mon beau frère pour s'occuper de Cassiopée s'il leur arrivait malheur. »

« Vous voulez dire que ce Mr Lupin, c'est votre Remus ? »

« Effectivement, il s'agit d'un des trois meilleurs amis de ma sœur et de son mari. »

« C'est le parrain de Cassiopée ? »

« Oui. Sirius, un autre ami de la famille, vit chez lui en ce moment. J'ai son adresse et je vais aller me réfugier là bas. Je sais qu'ils veilleront très bien sur nous. »

« Très bien. Nous sommes arrivés au centre pour femme battu. »

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur l'Agent. »

Petunia Dursley sortie de la voiture, fit sortir son fils et son neveu, sorti leurs affaires de la voiture et attrapa la main des enfants d'une main et leurs affaires de l'autre. Enfin, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le centre. Finalement ils furent tous les trois pris en charge par les médecins. Quelques heures plus tard, la petite famille sortait du centre et se dirigeait vers la gare pour prendre le train pour Godric's Hollow et la maison du meilleur ami de sa sœur.


	3. Chapitre 2

NDA : Ceci est une song fic, la chanson est tirée de Julie Pietri, aucun des personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartient à par Riggel et Cassiopée, ou tout autres personnages inventés.

RAR :

Merci pour ta review angele.360 cela me fait très plaisir. Pour savoir ce qui va arrivée à Petunia et à Dudley, il te faudra attendre encore un peu.

Place au chapitre :

Revenons maintenant à Remus, Padfoot, le jeune Riggel et Cassiopée, qui se trouvaient toujours avec les Potter. Remus avait dit ces quelques mots avec un grand sourire, sourire pour cette femme, la grand-mère de sa petite Cassiopée, qu'il appréciait grandement. Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la porte de l'orphelinat pour quitter les lieux quand Remus s'arrêta pour dire haut et fort.

« Riggel, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, prendre la laisse qui se trouve dans ma poche et attacher le chien avec. Et sac à puce, tu te laisse faire ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

« D'accord Monsieur Remus ! »

« Appelles-moi tout simplement Remus, Riggel. »

Il fit un petit sourire doux à l'ami de sa fille adoptive et fils adoptif des parents de son meilleur ami, avant de parler d'une voix froide à l'encontre de l'homme et de son fils qui n'avaient pas vraiment bougé depuis l'arrivé du couple pendant qu'ils protégeaient la petite puis pendant toute la durée de la conversation entre les '' nouveau ''. Ils étaient comme figés tous les deux.

« Quant-à vous, Mr Coles, je vous conseillerai de ne plus jamais toucher aux enfants dont vous avez temporairement la garde ou je m'occupe de vous personnellement ! Et croyez-moi, ça ne plaisante pas du tout avec les mauvais traitements infligés aux enfants par chez moi ! »

« Tu n'oserais tout de même pas, Remus ? »

« Je vais me gêner, tenez ! »

« Maéva, ma chérie, s'il n'avait pas fait cette menace, c'est moi qui l'aurait faite ! »

Sur ces paroles de l'homme de loi, Remus reprit finalement son chemin et quitta définitivement cet endroit. Il passa le portail de l'orphelinat, vite suivi par Riggel et les Potter ainsi que Padfoot, disparaissant rapidement de la vue du mari et du fils de la directrice. Mais une fois ce fameux portail passé définitivement, Remus du s'arrêter de nouveau pour pouvoir repositionner délicatement la petite afin qu'elle soit correctement installé, mais aussi pour retrouver le plan de la ville de Londres et ainsi pouvoir trouver l'hôpital le plus proche possible du lieu ou ils se trouvaient. La fillette avait plus que besoin de soins urgents et Remus savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas la transplaner dans l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, c'était trop dangereux, vraiment beaucoup trop dangereux pour la santé de la petite. Il farfouillait dans sa poche quand finalement il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans celle-ci et il la déplia afin de pouvoir regarder ou se trouvait l'hôpital le plus proche. Enfin, il parti dans ce nouveau et proche établissement qui était leur prochaine étape. Bientôt, il fut arrivé devant le grand bâtiment avec des néons lumineux qui marquait le mot '' URGENCES '' en vert. Remus entra donc dans les urgences de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le guichet d'accueil ou une jeune infirmière se tenait. Elle allait demander ce qu'il se passait et selon la réponse de son interlocuteur, elle lui dirait de prendre un numéro lorsqu'elle vit l'était de santé de la pauvre fillette dans les bras de l'homme. Elle appela alors un médecin pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Un jeune médecin interne arriva très rapidement avec un lit sur roulettes et il fit doucement déposer la petite fille sur le lit d'appoint avant de l'emmener vers une salle d'opération ou autres, pour soigner son bras et voir si elle n'avait pas d'autres blessures. Remus se trouvait interdit d'accès, tout comme Riggel et le reste de la famille Potter, à la salle ou se trouvait désormais Cassiopée. En fait, depuis que la petite Cassiopée était entrée dans cette salle, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Dans un premier temps, Abel Potter était parti, avec les affaires des deux enfants, qu'il avait récupéré dans la '' chambre '' des deux petits, aussi que le chien, qui n'avait pas le droit de rester dans l'hôpital. Il avait déposé les affaires de Riggel dans la chambre qui lui avait été préparée, ensuite, il retourna dans le hall d'entrée ou il avait laissé le chien et il attrapa la laisse de celui-ci et les affaires de la petite fille. Puis il ressorti de sa maison, ou plutôt de son manoir, il traversa son domaine et la rue jusqu'au domaine des Lupin. Une fois dans le domaine, Padfoot se mit à courir dans le parc, Abel Potter ayant enlevé la laisse et le collier, il se dirigea vers la demeure en aboyant, alertant ainsi sa '' maîtresse ''. Celle-ci sortie sur le perron pour voir apparaître son voisin, mais surtout son chef de service et collègue.

Elle discuta un peu avec Mr Potter avant de prendre les affaires de sa fille adoptive pour les déposer dans la chambre qu'elle avait préparé pour la petite. Elle fit ressortir le chien dans le jardin. Enfin, Dora transplana avec son patron dans une petite ruelle sombre pas très loin de l'hôpital.

Ensuite, Remus, Riggel et Mrs Potter étaient dans le hall d'attente de l'hôpital, attendant des nouvelles de Cassiopée. À chaque fois qu'il voyait la porte s'ouvrir, Remus se tendait un peu plus. Il attendait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et surtout, une inquiétude qui allait croissante.

Pour finir, Albus était maintenant avec eux, il était arrivé un peu après le départ d'Abel et de Padfoot, avec les affaires des deux petits que la femme leur avait pris et qu'il avait obligé à les rendre.

Au final, Remus tournait en rond devant sa jeune femme, dans la salle d'attente. Beaucoup de ses pensées tournoyaient et se heurtaient dans sa petite tête. Beaucoup de chose était arrivé depuis le début de la matinée, comme l'arrivée de sa Nymphadora, par exemple ainsi que bien d'autres souvenirs de personne qu'il aimait dans un lit d'hôpital, lui-même dans un lit à l'infirmerie. En gros, des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier pour avoir un peu plus de repos.

FLASH BACK :

Abel venait tout juste de partir avec les affaires que les deux petits avaient dans leur chambre ainsi que le chien. Rémus, lui, se tenait toujours dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital avec Maéva et Riggel. Il était resté figé, les bras ballant, depuis que Cassiopée était passée la ou il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Une infirmière avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas suivre le charriot qui emmenait sa filleule et maintenant fille adoptive, mais ça, c'était en partie, en grande partie parce que c'était un lieu interdit au visiteur. Maéva avait du lui attraper le bras pour qu'il la suive dans la salle d'attente. Oh oui, bien sur elle l'avait appelé auparavant, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne vit pas Dora, sa Dora, sa femme, arrivé.

* Bon sang de bonsoir ! Mais quelle idée m'a traversé ce qui me sert de caboche, ce jour là ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été cherché la petite plus tôt après la mort de ses parents ?*

* C'est justement parce que Lily et James venaient tout juste de mourir et que tu étais en deuil à ce moment là ! Et puis, tu sortais d'une pleine lune.*

* Certes, mais ce n'est pas un raison. Je leur avais pourtant promis à la naissance des jumeaux que je m'occuperai de leur unique petite fille.*

* Peut être que tu pensais toujours être un danger pour elle.*

* Je n'aurais pas fait cela ! Je ne l'aurais pas jamais cherchée comme je l'ai fait si ça avait été pour une telle raison pour cette raison ! Et puis, cela fait, maintenant, quelques années que Severus a trouvé un bon remède pour ça !*

Remus ne savait plus tellement ou il en était, s'il devait écouter la petite voix dans sa tête ou non il avait alors commencé à tourner en rond, en réfléchissant. Il réfléchissait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas Dora lui parler. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que cette dernière n'aimait pas du tout, c'était qu'elle soit prise pour un point du décor. De plus, elle était tout aussi têtue que fière de son mauvais caractère. D'ailleurs, elle lui fit largement savoir son mécontentement.

« … Mus ! Remus ! Remus ! »

« Hein ? Ah ! Dora, c'est toi. Tu es déjà là ? »

« Ah bah enfin ! Ça fait cinq minute que je t'appelle ! Tu deviens vraiment dur de la feuille mon petit chéri ! Et oui, je suis déjà là ! »

« Désolé Dora, je … »

« Oui, je sais, Remus, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, je m'en doute, surtout avec ton petit problème de fourrure qui arrive vraiment à grand pas maintenant et le fait que notre petite louve se retrouve à l'hôpital. Vous devez être Mrs Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement et vous devez être la fameuse Nymphadora dont nous a parlé Remus tout à l'heure. »

« Affirmatif ! Je me demandais une chose depuis que le patron est venu me voir pour me prévenir. Pourquoi ne pas avoir emmenée la petite à Ste Mangouste ? »

« Eh bien, elle avait besoin de soins plus qu'immédiat. Vous devez savoir tout de même, tout comme moi, que transplaner avec un enfant, quand celui-ci est en bas âge, est très dangereux. Et ça l'est encore plus quand il est blessé, car il pourrait en mourir. »

« Et puis, tu sais ce qu'il se serait passé à Ste Mangouste, tu le sais même parfaitement. »

« Effectivement, je le sais parfaitement, désolée d'avoir réagit ainsi. »

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

Remus tournait encore et toujours en rond, comme un fauve quand il est mis dans une cage alors que lui, il était plutôt de l'espèce canine que de l'espèce féline et ça, Nymphadora l'avait parfaitement bien fait remarquer, haut et fort pour leur petit groupe restreint dans la salle d'attente. Remus se tourna alors vers sa femme. Il n'eut pas, ne serait-ce qu'un sourire en entendant les paroles de sa femme, de sa Dora, pendant que cette dernière, tout comme les trois autre adultes, qui étaient avec eux, le regardaient avec beaucoup d'amusement. Le petit garçon, lui, les regardait en secouant la tête, se disant que, décidément, les blagues entre adultes n'étaient pas du tout, aussi marrantes que celle qu'ils échangeaient avec Cassiopée. En temps normal, Remus aurait sûrement souris à cette petite remarque de sa femme, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas avec l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour sa filleule et fille adoptive. Il allait répondre à sa femme quand il y eut soudain un bruit de pas derrière lui et surtout un bruit de pas qui venait dans leur direction et qui s'arrêta. Cela stoppa net Remus, qui se retourna pour voir le jeune médecin, qui était venu à la demande de l'infirmière lors de leur arrivée et qui s'occupait de sa filleule, s'approcher du couple Potter et de Riggel. Albus, Remus et Nymphadora s'approchèrent eux aussi et attendirent.

« Messieurs, dames, bonsoir. Riggel, Cassiopée va bien, elle vient de se réveiller et, à part son bras qui est dans le plâtre et le presque traumatisme crânien qu'elle a eu, elle va bien et n'aura aucuns soucis derrière. Monsieur, madame, vous êtes de la famille de la petite ? »

« Non, enfin pas de sang. Les parents de Cassiopée sont morts il y a un peu moins de cinq ans maintenant. Je la recherche depuis que j'ai découvert que le lieu ou elle était censée être en sécurité est parti en fumée et que j'ai appris qu'elle avait survécu avec un petit garçon de son âge. »

« Très bien. Alors vous êtes son tuteur légal ? »

« Effectivement, c'est nous, depuis très tôt ce matin. Je suis son oncle et parrain et maintenant, je suis également son père adoptif. Comment va-t-elle exactement ? »

« Elle nous a été amenée suffisamment tôt pour éviter qu'elle n'est de très gros dégâts. On lui fait encore quelques examens pour être tout à fait sur. Mais il y a autre chose que j'ai à vous dire, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on voit cette petite dans notre service depuis qu'elle est dans cette orphelinat. Et de nouveau, elle a des traces de coups qui ne datent pas d'hier. »

« QUOI ? Vous voulez dire que la petite aurait été battue et ce régulièrement ? »

« C'est à cause des bêtises des autres enfants. Elles sont toutes mises sur notre dos, toujours. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là Riggel ? »

« Eh, bien, à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange ou qui allait de travers à l'orphelinat, c'était mis sur notre dos, généralement, c'était de petite punitions, enfin quand c'était Miss Mereh qui l'apprenait, mais si ou même quand cela revenait aux oreilles de Mr Coles, eh bien, là, c'était dur voir cent fois plus douloureux. »

« Remus, restes calmes et laisses-nous donc faire. On se charge de cette histoire avec Abel et toi, remis, tu rentre chez toi avec ta femme et la petite, dès qu'elle pourra sortir d'ici. »

« D'accord Albus, mais… »

« Pas de '' mais '' Remus ! Tu te calmes, s'il te plaît. De plus, de toutes les façons, ça ira nettement plus vite avec Mr Potter et le professeur. Ils feront le nécessaire pour que cet homme ne s'en sorte pas ! Et puis, ne t'en prend pas à toi-même, ce n'est pas de ta faute si on n'a pas pu la retrouver plus tôt et ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute si la petite ne nous a pas été confiée tout de suite. Ne te mets pas dans un état pas possible, s'il te plaît, la petite, elle a besoin de nous ! »

« Tu as raison Dora… Excuses-moi… Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, tu es toute pâle. »

« Vous allez bien Madame ? »

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Et la petite, quand pourra-t-elle rentrer à la maison ? »

« Elle peut rentrer dès maintenant, en fait, nous n'avons pas assez de place pour la garder, c'est assez triste à dire, mais c'est ainsi. Par contre, il lui faudra revenir nous voir pour son bras qui est plâtré. Sinon, vu qu'elle n'a rien d'autre, elle peut sortir dès maintenant. »

« On ne pourra pas revenir ici, nous habitons fort loin d'ici. De plus, on va aller voir notre médecin de famille et ensuite, on verra ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. »

« Très bien. »

« Bien, maintenant, je vais aller la chercher et on rentrera à la maison avec elle. »

« Eh bien, suivez-moi Monsieur. »

Le jeune médecin interne lui fit signe de le suivre et il se dirigea vers la porte ou avait disparu Cassiopée pour atteindre la pièce ou la petite était, Remus sur ses talons. Remus suivit le jeune interne dans plusieurs couloirs blancs immaculés. Quand il entra dans la pièce ou se trouvait la petite, Cassiopée était pleinement réveillée, d'ailleurs, elle chantait d'une voix claire et douce.

« Oh femme unique, péché, désir

Pour un serpent de bible

A brisé son empire

Bleu de l'enfer, couleur amour

Dessine sur la pierre

Les mots du premier jour

Saveur amère d'hommes interdits

A goûté les plaisirs

Que Dieu puni

Oh ! Cœur mortel,

Ève aux yeux pâles

Délaissée par le ciel elle a mal

Ève lève-toi et dans avec la vie

L'écho de ta voix est venu jusqu'à moi

Ève lèves-toi tes enfants ont grandi

En donnant la vie je serai comme toi

Ève en musique

Fille en délire

Pour un enfant d'Afrique

A perdu le sourire

Ève en velours

Chagrin d'amour

Chemin du petit jour

Même plus rien

Oh femme future

Tous ces trésors

Le corps en aventure

Elle s'endort

Ève lève-toi et dans avec la vie

L'écho de ta voix est venu jusqu'à moi

Ève lèves-toi tes enfants ont grandi

En donnant la vie je serai comme toi

Ne pleure pas

Mon histoire est là

Regardes-moi

Ta vie est en moi

Le temps s'efface.

Ève lève-toi et dans avec la vie

L'écho de ta voix est venu jusqu'à moi

Ève lèves-toi tes enfants ont grandi

En donnant la vie je serai comme toi

Ève lève-toi et dans avec la vie

L'écho de ta voix est venu jusqu'à moi »

En entendant sa voix, Remus eut un sourire triste et ses yeux étaient plein de larmes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés au début de la chanson, elle remarqua que quelqu'un était entré pendant qu'elle chantait. Elle le regarda, méfiante, même si elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Finalement elle se souvint de l'endroit ou elle l'avait déjà vu, c'était dans son orphelinat, il était venu voir la directrice pour pouvoir adopter un enfant. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises là-bas. Son air méfiant céda un peu la place à un timide sourire.

« Je vous reconnais Monsieur, je vous ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois dans l'orphelinat. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ici ? À l'hôpital ? »

« Cassiopée, tu as une très belle voix, comme ta maman. Maintenant, ne me vouvoie pas. Ensuite, je suis de ta famille et cela fait près d'un an que je cherche à obtenir ta garde. Finalement, j'ai réussi très tôt ce matin, à avoir ta garde. »

« Mais qui êtes-vous réellement par rapport à moi ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous tant que cela avoir ma garde ? »

« Qui suis-je par rapport à toi ? Et pourquoi je voulais avoir ta garde ? Eh bien, c'est très lié ! Je suis Remus Lupin, professeur dans une école pour les surdoués ou tes parents ont fait leurs études et ou, toi, tu feras la suite de tes études lorsque tu auras onze ans, mais surtout, je suis ton parrain et j'avais promis à tes parents de m'occuper de toi s'il leur arrivait quelque chose et malheureusement, ils sont morts le jour même ou ton oncle est mort. Seulement voilà, je ne savais pas que ton oncle était mort lorsque je suis allé te chercher deux mois après le drame. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que tu étais morte, jusqu'à ce que le voisin me dise que les enfants étaient vivants et qu'ils étaient à l'orphelinat, mais il n'a pas su me dire où. »

« Vous connaissiez mes parents ? Mais alors, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer la signification de certaines choses qui sont dans ma lettre. »

« Je t'expliquerais tous ce que tu veux un peu plus tard, quand nous serons à la maison. Maintenant, petit ange, je vais te ramener avec moi et on ne sera plus jamais loin l'un de l'autre, je prendrais toujours soin de toi. De plus, des amis nous attendent dans le hall, alors, allons-y. »

« D'accord, je m'habille et j'arrive. »

Remus hocha la tête et Cassiopée descendit rapidement du lit ou elle se trouvait et elle prit le vieux tee-shirt troué qu'elle avait reçu de l'orphelinat. Soudain, Remus s'approcha tout doucement de sa petite fille. Il lui prit doucement le tee-shirt des mains pour lui donner une mignonne petite robe blanche avec des petits motifs de fleurs dorés. La petite se tourna alors vers l'adulte pour lui adresser un petit sourire un peu moins timide, mais un peu plus confiant. Il l'aida délicatement à enfiler la robe. Il lui dégagea son visage et lui embrassa tendrement le front et il allait se relever lorsque soin regard tomba sur la fine cicatrice sur son front. Il la regarda d'un peu plus près et remarqua que si la forme était différente de celle de son frère, elle était exactement au même endroit.

Finalement, il se décida à lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Dis-moi, Cassiopée, que signifie donc cette marque là, sur ton front ? »

« Elle a eu cette marque juste le jour de la mort de son oncle et sa tante. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? Et qui êtes vous ? »

« Je suis… »

« L'infirmier Kurt ! »

« Effectivement, mais je suis surtout très étonné que tu m'ais reconnu. Tu avais à peine un an lorsque je t'ai soigné la première fois après que tu ne fus sortie des décombre de la maison de ton oncle. Mais dis-moi, j'y pense seulement maintenant parce que je vois ton bracelet, mais ou est donc ton collier, ton médaillon et ta bague ? »

« Son médaillon, son collier et sa bague ? »

« Eh bien oui, quand je l'ai auscultée, elle portait un collier qui supportait lui-même un médaillon en forme de lion qui rugissait et une bague avec des armoiries dessus. »

« Je crois bien avoir déjà vu ce médaillon et le collier aussi, si je ne me trompe pas, il était autour du cou de la vieille Coles l'autre jour et pour la bague, elle n'y a jamais eu accès elle se trouve bien caché dans une de mes peluches en forme de panthère, la seule qui ne peut jamais être loin de moi. »

« Bon, eh bien, s'il le faut et donc si le collier et le médaillon ne sont pas dans les affaires qu'a gardé la directrice, on ira le récupérer ensemble. »

« Merci ! »

« De rien ma petite puce, c'était un des derniers cadeaux de tes parents. Bien, maintenant, allons-y, en plus, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Voyons, petit ange, si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise. »

Remus eut un sourire en voyant la réaction surexcitée de la petite fille. Elle se faisait un peu moins timide qu'elle ne l'était au début avec lui, elle prenait confiance en lui. Il lui fit enfiler un petit manteau fait de velours puis il lui prit la main pour sortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea à travers les couloirs vers le hall ou se trouvaient encore tous ceux qui l'avaient accompagné à l'hôpital grâce à l'infirmier Kurt. Quand Cassiopée vit le couple qu'elle avait bousculé dans la rue un peu plus tôt, elle rougit violemment. En voyant la réaction de la petite fille, de ce petit ange, Abel lui fit un doux sourire. En fait, Cassiopée était très gênée et elle eut un tout petit sourire, tout timide. Riggel, lui en voyant sa meilleure amie apparaître, devint aussi excité qu'une puce et courut jusqu'à sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cassiopée eut une réaction typiquement enfantine et se blotti dans les bras de son ami, le serrant tout doucement contre elle. Puis, elle se dégagea délicatement et elle se tourna vers les deux adultes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il y avait un vieux monsieur aux cheveux et à la longue barbe argenté qui se tenait à côté de son parrain. Il semblait tenir très fermement dans ses mains un sac dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs objets. La deuxième personne était une jeune femme aux cheveux rose pétant et aux incroyables yeux violets qui lui souriait. Revenant sur le vieil homme, alors que son parrain entamait une conversation avec lui.

« Dites-moi, Albus, il n'y aurait pas un collier en or avec un médaillon en or lui aussi en forme de lion avec les affaires de la petite, par hasard ? »

« Je crois bien que oui, j'ai du en voir un, mais regardons pour en être sûr ! »

Remus eut un sourire pour Cassiopée puis les deux hommes commencèrent à regarder dans le sac. Très vite, Remus ressorti sa main. Au creux de la paume de celle-ci se trouvait, non pas un, mais deux pendentifs. Deux longues chaînes en or et en argent s'échappaient de la main fermée. Cassiopée attrapa la main de son meilleur ami puis elle s'approcha doucement, entrainant son ami avec elle. Elle avançait presque timidement de l'homme qui était son parrain. Remus se tourna vers les deux enfants avec un grand sourire. Il se baissa et leur tendit délicatement une chaîne à chacun.

« Attends un peu Remus, avant de rendre à Caesar ce qui est à Caesar, comme diraient certaines personnes. Il vaudrait mieux que je jette un coup d'œil à ces objets. Rentrons chez toi. »

« Très bien Albus, tu as raison. Viens par ici Cassiopée, s'il te plaît. »

« D'accord, mais quand est-ce que nous pourrons récupérer ce qui nous appartient ? »

« Je pense que vous pourrez les récupérer lorsque nous serons à la maison, ma puce. »

Remus avait dit ces quelques mots à l'oreille de la petite fille en les lui chuchotant. Ensuite, il attrapa la petite dans ses bras. De son côté, Riggel, qui s'était un peu éloigné de sa meilleure amie, avait été attrapé soudainement par Abel Potter et il se trouvait maintenant dans ses bras. Nymphadora se leva alors et se dirigea vers son mari. La petite fille lui fit un petit sourire timide. Nymphadora lui rendit son sourire avant de changer de direction et de se rendre à l'accueil pour signer le bon de sortie de Cassiopée. Albus avait pris les deux colliers et les avait mis dans sa poche et il suivit le reste du petit groupe vers la sortie de l'hôpital.


	4. Chapitre 3

NDA : Ceci est une song fic, la chanson est tirée de la comédie musicale de Roméo et Juliette, aucun des personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartient à par Riggel et Cassiopée, ou tout autres personnages inventés.

RAR : merci pour ta review et pour ta réponse elle sera très certainement dans le chapitre quatre

Place au chapitre :

Ils sortirent enfin de l'hôpital, après plusieurs heures d'attente, pour prendre le bus. Remus était, toujours avec la petite dans les bras, replongé dans ses passées. Il savait néanmoins ses amis. Il les suivait presque machinalement. Il savait que plusieurs heures étaient passées maintenant, car il sentait l'effet de la lune. Aussi, entre leur arrivée à l'hôpital et leur sortie, la nuit était tombée et on pouvait maintenant voir, dans le ciel dégagé, les étoiles et la lune qui était au trois quart pleine, ce qui signifiait invariablement que la pleine lune était pour bientôt. Remus leva la tête et regarda la lune avec haine, mais, comme à son habitude, il ne dit rien. De toutes les façons, à quoi cela lui aurait servi ? À rien et puis il était bien trop préoccupé pour faire le moindre commentaire.

Déjà il s'inquiétait énormément pour sa filleule, mais encore plus pour sa femme. La petite, qui était toujours dans ses bras, ses petits bras, dont l'un plâtré, autour de son cou semblait dormir paisiblement. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle d'attente alors que le jeune interne leur avait annoncé ce qu'il y avait avec la petite puis ce que Riggel leur avait révélé, à savoir que la petite et lui-même avaient été maltraités par le mari de la directrice de l'établissement. Nymphadora avait soudain pâli alors qu'elle lui parlait. Remus se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par sa femme qui avait fait signe, avec un morceau de bois, avec sa baguette, qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Remus et Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Abel et Maéva Potter et Albus Dumbledore sont de puissants sorciers. Pour Albus Dumbledore, il est considéré comme étant le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps. Il était également préconisé pour prendre le poste de Ministre de la Magie, mais il avait refusé de reprendre le poste, préférant de loin rester à son poste à la direction de l'école de magie de Hogwarts. Pour Abel Potter, il était le chef du bureau des Aurores, sorte de policiers vivants dans le monde de la magie et l'une des figures les plus importantes et les plus populaires du monde magique. Pour Maéva, elle était une médicomage des plus appréciées et des plus douées. Elle était appréciée de ses collègues ainsi que des clients de l'hôpital ou elle travaillait actuellement. Pour Remus, s'était un peu différent et plus complexe, car, en plus d'être un sorcier très puissant, il était également un loup garou presque apprivoisé. Pour l'instant, il était en vacances comme tous les élèves du collège ou il enseignait. En effet, c'était le début des grandes vacances, il avait donc près de deux mois avant la rentrée des classes. Il était l'un des meilleurs professeurs de l'école. Il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM pour après), poste qui, pour beaucoup, voir tout le monde, était maudit. Remus aussi l'avait pensé pendant un temps, mais le fait était que Remus était professeur à ce poste depuis maintenant 3 ans.

Quant à Nymphadora, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, elle est également une sorcière très puissante, mais alors elle était très maladroite, doublée d'une métamorphomage. Cette jeune femme était toute jeune Aurore qui avait tout juste fini son apprentissage, elle l'avait fini juste avant les grandes vacances et elle était en congé, ce qui donne en fait une très bonne explication à sa présence dans leur maison à elle et Remus Lupin aujourd'hui.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Hogwarts, alors qu'elle était en dernière année et qu'elle venait de passer ses ASPIC dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde. C'était il y a trois ans, mais Remus s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

FLASH BACK :

Il était aux alentours de 14 heures, il y avait un magnifique soleil depuis une bonne semaine maintenant et beaucoup de jeune en profitaient pour passer du bon temps dans le parc avec leur amis. Il y avait également un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui remontait le chemin menant au château. C'était Remus qui venait en ses lieux après avoir reçu une lettre de la part de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore, qui le priait de venir, ici, à Hogwarts. Celui-ci lui demandait de venir pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important, mais que restait en parti obscure pour Remus. Pensant cela, il alla donc voir le directeur de l'école ou il avait été accepté pour sa scolarité, malgré son « petit problème de fourrure » comme le disait ses trois amis… enfin, c'était plutôt James et Sirius, ses meilleurs amis qui disaient cela, car pour lui, Peter, le troisième de la bande n'existait plus, pas après toutes les crasses qu'il leur avait fait. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture, ni même en photos. Il l'avait également effacé de ses photos de jeunesse, alors qu'ils étaient encore à Hogwarts.

Pendant tout le temps ou Remus était totalement plongé dans ses pensées, il avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'au château et il était maintenant dans le grand hall d'entrée de l'école lorsqu'il fut bousculé par une jeune fille aux cheveux rose pétants, sur le coup, il avait complètement perdu ses esprits, tout comme la jeune fille par ailleurs, mais il les récupéra rapidement et il fut surpris par la tenu de la jeune fille. Seulement il réussi à ne pas le montrer et il se releva avant d'aider la jeune fille à en faire autant.

« Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle. J'aurai du faire un peu plus attention à ce qui m'entourait et j'aurai du regarder devant moi. »

« Mais non, mais non, Monsieur, c'est de ma faute. Je suis d'une maladresse folle. Je me suis encore pris les pieds dans ce foutu matou, Mr Ronchon, le chat de Mr Rusard. Et s'il l'apprend, il va encore me punir et me faire ses sempiternelles menaces de torture ! »

« Je vois. Je présume que vous faites tourner la concierge en bourrique jeune fille ? »

« Oui et je dois dire que c'est assez souvent d'ailleurs. Mais mes amis et moi n'arrivons pas du tout à la cheville de Maraudeurs ou même de Peeves en ce qui concerne les blagues ou encore l'art de faire chier le chat de Rusard et Rusard lui-même. »

« Ça, c'est une évidence, c'est sur que cela risque d'être vraiment dur. Ils ont un humour bien à eux et puis, ils ont vraiment mit le paquet. Je pense franchement que les seules personnes qui pourraient les surpasser seront leurs enfants ou héritiers. »

« Vous les connaissez ? »

« Effectivement, je les connais et même très bien. On était dans la même classe et la même maison lorsque nous étions à Hogwarts nous aussi. De plus, je crois que je peux dire que je suis ou plutôt étais le plus sage des trois maraudeurs. »

« QUOI ? Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient quatre ! »

« Le quatrième est un traitre. »

« Attendez, vous venez bien de… »

« Ah, Remus ! Je t'attendais. »

« Bonjours Albus, je ne suis pas en retard au moins ? »

« Mais non, pas du tout, tu n'es pas en retard, c'est même tout le contraire, comme d'habitude, tu es en avance et, comme je te connais très bien, je suis venu à ta rencontre. Mais tu sais, être en avance n'est pas une raison pour mettre de mauvaises idées dans la petite tête de cette jeune farceuse, elle en a suffisamment comme cela toute seule. »

« QUOI ? Moi ? Une farceuse ? Mais c'est totalement faux ! ! »

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est cela ! Et moi, je suis le grand Merlin l'Enchanteur ! ! Allez, oust jeune fille. Allez rejoindre vos amis, jeune fille. »

« Oui professeur ! »

« Elle a vraiment l'air de préparer un mauvais coup. Et même très mauvais coup. James et Sirius étaient comme cela eux aussi lorsqu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. »

« Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Peter ? »

En entendant ce prénom, Remus se raidit imperceptiblement et son visage se ferma totalement, ses yeux froids toisaient son ancien directeur lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix glaciale.

« J'en ai eu quelques unes, mais il m'a peu à peu laissé tomber un peu avant la mort de James et Lily. Et vous, j'ai une question pour vous, avez-vous des nouvelles de la petite Cassiopée ? »

« Hélas non, toujours rien, pas la moindre nouvelle. Elle reste encore introuvable, pour l'instant, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas du tout pour cela que je vous ai fait venir. En fait, je souhaiterais vous proposer un poste ici, dans cette belle école. J'ai, encore une fois, besoin d'un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Le dernier à ce poste a fuit le collège à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait le diable au cul, avant-hier. »

« Ah, ça, effectivement, ça, c'est un coup de pas de chance. Mais je ne vais pas cracher sur votre proposition, Albus. J'accepte ce poste avec plaisir, d'autant plus que c'est ma matière préféré depuis bien longtemps. »

« Eh bien, c'est tout bon alors et vous m'enlevez un grand poids. Je vous attends donc le premier septembre prochain, à la rentrée. »

« D'accord, je suis entièrement d'accord. C'est tout bon. Au revoir Albus. »

« Au revoir Remus. Et passez de bonnes vacances. »

« Merci Albus, vous aussi. »

Les dernières paroles, que les deux hommes avaient échangées, furent prononcées d'un ton calme et sans animosité aucune. En effet, la voix de Remus n'était plus glaciale et son visage s'était détendu. Remus se retourna pour quitter la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient allés pour leur entretien. En sortant du château ou il allait enseigner, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous, il remarqua, non sans surprises, une groupe de quelques personnes, pas loin de la grille. Et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses était avec eux. Remus eut un sourire et commença à marcher vers la grille et donc vers eux. Au début, il pensait qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup, mais plus il approchait, plus il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient une dispute. Soudain la jeune fille hausse la voix.

« Ça suffit comme ça maintenant ! On va régler ce problème comme d'habitude ! »

« Bah, vas-y, commence la dispute à propos du couple de Johny notre Roméo national et Andréa, sa Juliette, la petite Serdaigle ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et commença à chanter d'une voix claire.

« Ha, ha, ha, rient les gens autour

Ha, ha, ha, ils rient d'un amour

Qu'ils ne comprennent pas, qu'ils ne sentent pas

Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils font ha, ha, ha

Riez, riez fort vous verserez des larmes qu'ils riront encore

Dieu que c'est facile pour les imbéciles

D'être aveugles et sourds à un grand amour

D'être aveugles et sourds. »

« Ha, ha, ha, mon Dieu qu'elle est drôle

Avec c'est cheveux là, elle a l'air d'un saule

Comment Roméo, de nous le plus beau

Pourrait-il vraiment tenir ses serments

Comme nous tous il ment »

« On est des beaux des laids

On a les mêmes secrets

La vie ne nous fait pas de cadeaux

Qu'on soit des laids, on qu'on soit beaux

On veut tous ce qu'on n'a pas

On se prend pour ce qu'on n'est pas

On rit quand l'amour nous fait peur

Mais on prit pour qu'il vienne dans nos cœurs. »

« Ha, ha, ha, vous n'êtes que des chiens

Ha, ha, ha, rien ne vous retient

Et les jalousies sont vos seules amies

Même le vent du nord doit souffler moins fort

Que votre bêtise »

« Ha, ha, ha quoi c'est deux là s'aiment

Ha, ha, ha, on ne parle pas des mêmes

Deux enfants gâtés ne peuvent pas s'aimer

L'amour c'est pour ceux oubliés des Dieux qui l'ont mérité »

« On est des beaux des laids

On a les mêmes secrets

La vie ne nous fait pas de cadeaux

Qu'on soit des laids, on qu'on soit beaux

On veut tous ce qu'on n'a pas

On se prend pour ce qu'on n'est pas

On rit quand l'amour nous fait peur

Mais on prit pour qu'il vienne dans nos cœurs.

On est des beaux des laids…

Oui, mais au fond, on sait bien qui on est

On est des beaux des laids. »

En entendant cette chanson, Remus eut un sourire nostalgique, car il se souvenait parfaitement que lorsqu'il y avait quelques problèmes avec James et Sirius, puis avec Lily, ils s'en tiraient toujours en chanson. Il passa à côté du groupe en souriant et sorti finalement du parc pour rentrer chez lui, commencer à préparer ses cours et également reprendre ses recherches sur le lieu de vie de sa filleule.

Fin du FLASH BACK.

Quelques jours après cette toute première rencontre entre lui et celle qui était maintenant sa femme, Remus et Nymphadora se revirent par un pur et simple hasard sur Diagon Alley. Il y était, car il avait eu besoin d'un livre bien spécifique. Livre qu'il avait commandé pour ses cours de septième année. Là encore, leur rencontre fut un peu brutal, car Nymphadora le bouscula de nouveau, mais cette fois ci, Remus s'y attendait, car il l'avait parfaitement vu venir de loin et qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, mais il prit sur lui de ne rien dire. Après ce jour-là, ils se revirent très souvent et, au bout d'un moment, environ deux ans d'une relation particulièrement stable, alors qu'il revenait de Hogwarts, Remus demanda à sa compagne de l'épouser. Deux jours plus tard, Nymphadora lui donnait une réponse affirmative en sautant partout.

C'est également ce jour-là, qu'Albus vint voir nos deux tourtereaux pour leur annoncer quelque chose d'important. Une bonne nouvelle qui vint s'ajouter à la réponse affirmative de Nymphadora. Quand Albus le lui avait annoncé, il n'y avait pas tellement cru, mais par la suite, il décida de faire confiance à son mentor et il alla avec ce dernier voir ce qu'il en était. Et Albus avait raison. Il venait de retrouver son petit ange, sa filleule ainsi que son filleule, le fils ainé de Sirius. Mais quand il alla les chercher, la directrice refusa tout net de le laisser les emmener avec lui, elle refusa de laisser partir les enfants sans l'autorisation des tribunaux. Les tribunaux en questions exigèrent de lui que le jeune homme soit marié et ait une bonne situation sociale. Ce qui était le cas pour la bonne situation sociale quant au fait qu'il soit marié, c'était bientôt le cas au moment ou il avait fait la demande. Cinq mois après cette demande, Remus épousa enfin sa Nymphadora, comme il était prévu depuis que sa femme avait accepté se demande. Enfin, les tribunaux, après beaucoup de négociation et de pourparlers, acceptèrent que les Lupin puissent adopter, mais uniquement l'un des deux enfants. Ils choisirent la petite Cassiopée pendant qu'un couple d'ami prenait en charge le jeune Riggel. Remus avait enfin retrouvé sa filleule… Oui, mais dans quel état l'avait-il retrouvé ?

Le bus arriva vite et dans un grand bruit. Les deux familles montèrent et allèrent s'installer dans le fond du bus pendant qu'Albus payait le voyage pour Godric Hollow. Le bus reparti tout de suite et alla droit sur le petit village ou les deux familles et le vieux directeur vivaient, comme l'avait demandé le directeur de Hogwarts. Ils étaient tous dans le fond du bus maintenant et la petite Cassiopée se réveilla dans le bus à cause des secousses. Elle était placée entre Remus et Nymphadora. Elle regarda partout, inquiète et paniquée.

« Ne t'en fais pas Cassiopée, tu es en sécurité. »

« Où est-on ? »

« Pas très loin de la maison Cassiopée, mon petit ange. »

« Prochain arrêt, 'Godric Hollow' ! »

« C'est notre arrêt mon ange, descendons. »

La petite famille descendit de l'étage ou ils étaient pendant que le bus s'arrêtait violemment dans la petite ville de Godric Hollow. Toute la famille, en plus de la famille Potter ainsi que le directeur de Hogwarts, descendit du bus et se dirigea vers un vaste domaine surplombé par un manoir, enfin, c'était plutôt un château ancien qui leur faisait face. Ce château était chaleureux et se trouvait juste à la sortie de la ville. Remus passa devant et ouvrit la porte du château pendant que Nymphadora allait à l'arrière de la « maison » pour récupérer le molosse noir sur la terrasse. Finalement, tout le monde entra dans le grand hall d'entré de la maison, qui était magnifiquement décoré, pendant que Nymphadora revenait seule de l'arrière de la maison. Tout le monde alla dans le salon puis Remus attrapa les affaires de sa fille adoptive ainsi que la main de celle-ci. De ces affaires, il ne laissa que le collier qui était toujours dans la main du vieux directeur avec celui de Riggel. Remus se dirigea vers les chambres de l'aile droite de la maison qui contenait les chambres de la famille. Une fois là, il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un appartement préparé à l'intention de sa filleule. Quand la petite entra dans le petit appartement, toutes sortes de couleurs apparurent. Que des couleurs vives douces et chaleureuses comme les aimait la petite Cassiopée. Ils déposèrent les affaires sur le canapé du petit salon, ou elle pourrait jouer, Remus lui expliquant qu'ils installeraient ses affaires demain. Ensuite, ils redescendirent dans le salon. Remus retrouva son salon rempli et Cassiopée alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son meilleur ami et se blotti dans ses bras. Elle était ainsi face au vieux monsieur. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fit un sourire aux deux enfants avant de leur tendre la main et par la même occasion, les deux colliers qu'il avait gardé. La petite fille attrapa les deux bijoux. Elle garda pour elle le collier en or avec le médaillon en forme de lion et tendit le deuxième collier à son ami tout en demandant.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu, tout comme Riggel, récupérer mon médaillon tout à l'heure ? »

« Pour éviter bien des soucis. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Eh bien, vois-tu, il y avait un autre sorcier à l'hôpital. Un sorcier du ministère qui est proche du Ministre de la magie et qui aurait tout révélé et criés sur tout les toits que Cassiopée Potter, la sœur jumelle de Harry Potter, le Survivant, et Riggel Black, le fils du présumé traitre Sirius Black, venaient d'être retrouvé. »

Riggel et Cassiopée étaient tous les deux en train de passer la chaîne autour de leur cou lorsqu'ils entendirent les paroles du vieil homme. Sur le coup, ils en lâchèrent tous les deux leur médaillon. Cassiopée regarda le vieux directeur avec un grand étonnement. Comment avait-il pu savoir le nom de ses parents et de son frère jumeaux alors qu'elle n'en avait parlé qu'avec son parrain ? Et encore, elle n'en avait parlé qu'à demi-mot. Elle regarda son meilleur ami avant de pousser un petit soupire. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être le centre d'intérêt principal. Et surtout, elle n'aimait pas lorsque Riggel avait raison et malheureusement pour elle, il avait particulièrement raison. Elle poussa un autre soupir avant de se lever et que quitter le salon. Elle alla chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires.

« Mais où… ? »

« Elle revient. »

« Comment le sais-tu, jeune homme ? »

« Eh bien, on est toujours fourré ensemble depuis que l'on à un an, donc, on se connait par cœur, mais surtout sur le bout des doigts. »

Riggel se tu à cet instant et il se leva à son tour sans plus parler pour aller près de la fenêtre afin de regarder dehors. Remus, lui, était toujours dans son fauteuil, attendant le retour de sa filleule. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle avait été cherchée. Il observait les réactions de toutes les personnes présentes. À l'évidence, Riggel savait quelques choses à propos de Cassiopée, il devait lui aussi savoir pour la lettre. Il continua son tour d'horizon et remarqua que les Potter étaient relativement étonnés par l'annonce de Dumbledore. Ce ne fut que lorsque son regard se porta sur le panier de Sirius, qu'il remarqua que son meilleur ami n'était pas dans la pièce et ce avant même qu'il ne revienne dans le salon, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'annonce du vieux directeur.

En fait, Sirius dormait lorsque Nymphadora était allée me chercher dans le jardin, aussi elle n'avait pas réveillé son très cher cousin. Lorsque l'enfant sortie de la pièce, Sirius venait de rentrer dans la maison. En voyant cela, il suivit la petite jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois là, il la vit fouiller dans ses affaires pour en sortir une peluche en forme de panthère de couleur noire et d'en retirer une enveloppe de papier jauni. Elle prit la lettre et reposa sa peluche sur le canapé lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le chien. Elle le laissa approcher puis elle le caressa doucement et tendrement. Le chien remua légèrement la queue avant d'attraper la peluche sur le canapé et de partir en courant. La petite secoua la tête en riant avant de se précipité à la suite du chien en le priant de lui rendre son bien. Celui-ci alla directement vers le salon et y entra en dérapant. Les adultes regardèrent l'animal avec étonnement pendant que la petite fille rentrait discrètement. Si discrètement que personne, à part Riggel, ne la vit entrer tout en regardant l'animal. Riggel s'approcha du chien et récupéra la peluche tous doucement pour ne pas l'abimer. Peu après cela, Cassiopée fit un geste qui surprit tout le monde. En effet, elle se tenait maintenant devant le professeur Dumbledore en lui tendant une lettre. Albus la regarda surpris avant de prendre la lettre que lui avait tendu Cassiopée et l'ouvrit pendant que la petite fille récupérait son doudou, sa peluche et allait vers Remus pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'homme.

« Albus, quelque chose me dit que cette lettre est important. Pourriez-vous la lire à voix haute, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Oui, bien sur Remus. »

Il déplia alors doucement la lettre et en commença la lecture à voix haute.

« '' À toi ma petite Cassiopée, ma petite fille, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as l'âge de tout comprendre, de tout savoir, mais aussi que Remus a largement accepté le fait que tu lise cette lettre. Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que par cette lettre tu as le pouvoir de sauver un innocent. En effet, si Sirius, le meilleur ami et presque frère de ton père, est en prison, tu pourras l'en faire sortir, mais si comme je le pense, il a réussi à y échapper en se planquant, tu pourras le faire innocenté. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Harry, ton frère jumeau et le filleul de Sirius, il sera confié à votre deuxième tante, ma sœur ainée Petunia ou je sais qu'il sera très bien traité. Comme Remus te l'aura sûrement dit, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu utilises ton nom de naissance et donc le nom de ton frère, car nous savons que Voldemort n'est pas encore mort et qu'il a beaucoup de fidèles. Ces derniers pourraient faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré à ton encontre. Je dois aussi te dire une dernière petite chose, mon ange, tu es une gardienne. Tu ne comprends peut être pas encore ce que cela signifie, ou peut être que tu es encore trop jeune pour cela, je ne sais pas quel âge tu as en lisant cette lettre. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'est pas grave, tu finiras par le comprendre un jour, mais surtout, tu dois chercher seule ou alors avec un autre gardien. On t'aime énormément ma petite chérie. Papa et Maman.'' »

« Est-ce vraiment une lettre de James et Lily ? »

« Oui Maéva et je n'ai pas encore fini de tout lire de cette lettre, il y a un P.S qui dit cela : '' Tu diras à ton futur directeur d'école, s'il n'a pas déjà lu cette lettre, que le gardien des secrets n'est pas celui que l'on croit, le gardien des secrets était Peter et non pas Sirius et que c'est lui le traitre. J'aimerai aussi que tu nous excuses auprès de Remus pour ce qui nous lui avons fait. P.P.S : Tu diras à Remus que les maraudeurs vivront toujours au travers de leurs héritiers et à Sirius que lorsque Padfoot est sérieux, il ne faut pas faire bramer Prongs.'' »

« Je ne peux… »

« Maéva, c'est bien l'écriture de James. Et si James dit que c'est le cas, alors c'est vrai. Sirius est innocent, mais je ne comprends pas le P.P.S. »

« Moi, je peux le comprendre. C'était en fait un code entre lui et les maraudeurs. Cela prouve que ce qui est dit dans cette lettre est l'unique et entière vérité. »

« Eh bien, cela prouve au moins l'authenticité de cette lettre et puis il y aura sûrement une étude graphologique. »

« Oui, mais maintenant il va falloir le retrouver. »

« Oh, je pense qu'on n'aura pas trop à le chercher, il est ici même… »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Remus, c'est une gardienne… »

« Cassiopée, tu dis qu'il est ici, mais comment peux-tu dire cela ? »


End file.
